Once in a Blue Moon
by AzureGina
Summary: This is my first time uploading a fic. So, please be gentle. R&R please.


Sonic the Hedgehog and all related characters are copyrighted to Archie   
Comics Publications, Inc. and/or Sega Games of America.   
Joseph DeLaCroix is copyrighted to Joseph DeLaCroix  
Sandra Nightweaver is copyrighted to David Pistone  
Crysta Gecko, Samson Waters, Angela Flowers, and Sabrina are   
copyrighted to me, Regina Hogan  
  
If you would like to use any of my characters, please ask my permission   
first and I will more then likely say yes. And please don't try to   
make any money off of my story unless you planning on sharing it with   
me. And if my story should happen to resemble anyone else's, I   
apologize, but it is merely coincidence. Now that we are past all   
that, lets get on with the story.  
  
  
  
  
  
Once in a Blue Moon  
  
By: Regina Hogan  
  
Introduction:  
Somewhere in the galaxy, there is a planet. A green and   
blue planet with three moons, that may simple and ordinary to a being   
that knows how to travel in space. This planet has many resources and   
can support many lifeforms. This Earth-like planet I speak of is   
called Mobius. Though very similar to Earth in appearance there is one   
difference. It is not the humans that are the dominant species on   
Mobius, but it is the evolved animals that populate Mobius.  
But one could never imagine the horrors that occurred, and still   
occur, on the beautiful planets surface. A human who everyone called   
Julian Ivo, but now he called himself Ivo Robotnik had shattered the   
peace that Mobius had finally gained after some years of war. He   
stripped the power from King Acorn, the rightful ruler of Mobius at the   
time, and turned millions of Mobians into mindless robot slaves with an   
invention that he stole, the roboticizer. He turned the once   
sparkling, beautiful city Mobotropolis, the capital city of Mobius,   
into a black, pollution filled city which is now called Robotropolis.   
His plan was to turn all of Mobius into a machine world, where   
everything would do his bidding.  
But even in the middle of the darkness and despair, there was a   
light of hope. In the middle of the Great Forest, there was a village   
that Robotnik never found. The village is called Knothole and it is   
here that the Freedom Fighters live. And it is here that my story   
begins.  
  
In the hidden village of Knothole, it was quiet and peaceful.   
"And majorly boring." Thought the blue hedgehog. The hedgehog we find   
is known to everyone as Sonic the Hedgehog, one of the leaders of the   
Freedom Fighters and the fastest thing alive on Mobius. He was three   
feet tall, like most Mobians, with blue fur, expect his arms,   
underbelly, and muzzle, which were a flesh color, with white gloves,   
and razor sharp quills. He was sitting on the step that led into his   
hut, looking out at the other huts that occupied Knothole. It was   
early in the morning, so the sky was dark, and everyone was still   
asleep. Sonic had tried going back to sleep, but sleep just wouldn't   
come to him. So he sat outside on his step trying to think of   
something to do.  
But Sonic wasn't the type that just sat around thinking. He   
wanted to run around, but immediately scrapped that idea. His sonic   
boom would just wake everyone up, and that would make everyone grumpy   
and maybe even angry with him. He stood up and started walking.   
"Guess I'll check on the power ring pool, that should give me something   
to do." As Sonic walked throughout Knothole, he stopped at one hut,   
and decided to take a peek in through the window. The person he was   
looking at was Princess Sally Acorn. She was a ground squirrel, with   
auburn colored hair and brown fur. She was also the last heir to the   
Mobian throne, ever since her father, King Acorn, was exiled to the   
Void when Robotnik took over. But at the moment she, like everyone   
else, was asleep in her bed.  
Sonic sighed and kept on walking. In a few minutes he made to   
the power ring pool. It was here that Sonic collected his power rings.   
They were his Uncle Chucks greatest invention and they helped enhance   
Sonics speed, so that he could run twice as fast then he usually did.   
He looked down into the water and saw the soft glow of the Deep Power   
Stone that produced the power rings. Sonic knew there wouldn't be a   
power ring produced for a few more hours and with that realization,   
Sonic became even more bored and even a little depressed.  
"Maybe I'll check up on Joe and Sandy, haven't seen those two for   
a week. Maybe I can even find something to do." And with that   
thought, he ran off in another direction, but not fast enough that it   
made a booming sound. A minute later Sonic stopped in front of the   
place he wanted to be. It was a large, white, crystalline dome, which   
was, ironically, called the Dome. Sonic went up to the portal door   
that led inside. He pressed the button on the side that served as a   
doorbell, and stepped back. He really hadn't been expecting anyone to   
be up or to even answer the door. But to his surprise, the door slid   
open and there standing there in the doorway was Sandra Nightweaver.  
She was a tall, black vixen with a well-formed body. She had   
long, brown hair that was pulled back into a ponytail, and pretty blue   
eyes. She used to a thief and a spy, which made her very well known,   
and she was somewhat disliked in Knothole. But Sonic thought she was   
pretty cool now, because she didn't reveal the location of Knothole to   
Packbell a year and a half ago and what made her even cooler in Sonics   
eyes was that she saved Tails last winter. She looked down at the   
three-foot tall hedgehog with a little surprise.   
"Gee Sonic!" she finally said "What are you doing up this early   
in the morning? The sun isn't even up yet." "I could ask you the same   
thing. But to answer your question, I couldn't go back to sleep, and I   
am soooooooo bored." With that last statement, he rolled his eyes   
slowly to emphasize his point. He sighed and asked her an unusual   
question. "Wanna go for a walk?" Sandra gave Sonic a confused look and   
all he could do was give her was a sheepish smile. She had never known   
Sonic to actually WANT to walk anywhere. He was always so ready to run   
around, always eager for an adventure. She shrugged her shoulders,   
smiled softly, and said "Why not? I can't go back to sleep either, and   
it gets boring sitting in there alone." She walked out, letting the   
door slide shut behind her.   
They both walked down the path that led to the pond that was   
behind Joseph's home. The sun was starting to rise and the light   
reflected off the water of the pond, making the water sparkle with   
reds, oranges, and yellows. The forest around the pond was just   
starting to awaken; birds started to chirping and singing, and   
nonevolved animals came out of their burrows and lairs after their   
nights sleep. Sonic and Sandra stopped by the pond and stood by the   
waters edge to watch the sunrise. Sonic smiled and he then wished he   
could have waken up Sally so she could watch this moment with him.   
He looked up at Sandra, and found a troubled look on her face   
that was gone in an instant. "Hey Sandy, what's wrong? You look like   
something is bothering you." He said with some concern evident in his   
voice. "Oh its nothing." was what she started to say, but she stopped   
herself, and considered telling him what really was bothering her.  
She looked around, making sure there was no one around, and she   
knelt down until she had made complete eye contact with him. "Promise   
me you won't tell anyone." she asked. Sonic made a crossing gesture   
with his finger over his chest. "Cross my heart. Now, shoot." "Well   
you might think this is silly, but for the past week I've been having   
strange dreams every night, and it's always the same dream." "Hope you   
don't mind me inturrptin' but what's in your dream? I thought dreams   
were supposed to be peaceful, at least, that's what I always thought.   
How could a dream be troubling you?" Sandra sat on the ground and   
looked out over the pond. Sonic sat to her left at least three feet   
away from her, and started tapping his foot impatiently. She closed   
her eyes and sighed. She opened up her eyes and looked into the pre-  
morning sky.  
She finally said, "It's sorta weird, but I'll try to explain it   
as best as I can. I'm standing in the Mobian Jungle all alone. Its   
night, the stars are shining, and all three moons were out and are   
full. But there was something strange about the moons. The. . the   
moons are blue." "Blue moons?!" Sonic interrupted. "Yes Sonic, blue   
moons. I know it's strange, but listen, I'm not done." Sandra took a   
breath and continued. "All of a sudden someone appears right in front   
of me. It seems to be a female panther, but I can't really be sure,   
because she is wearing a cloak, and it is covering her face. She   
started speaking to me, but not with her mouth, but with her mind. She   
said to me *The time for your battle is almost at hand. Remember that   
the darkness can only be defeated once in a blue moon. * I asked her   
what she meant by that, but instead of giving me a straight answer all   
she said was *If you should fail in your battle, everything will die. *   
And then everything around me bursts into white flames. I wanted to   
scream, but for some reason the white flames doesn't scare me. When   
the flames starts to engulf me is when I finally wake up."  
Sandra finally looked over at Sonic and saw a very attentive,   
very surprised look on his face. "Wow" was what he finally said,   
"that's pretty deep. Have you told Joseph yet?" Sandra then got an   
extremely guilty look on her face and scratched the back of her head   
with her hand. "Well. . .um. . .no I haven't. He doesn't know, and I   
would like to keep it like that way." Sonic stood up and faced Sandra.   
"But Sandy, Joe has to know, he . . ." "Sonic I don't want him to know   
because he can get into my mind anytime he wants to with the Amber   
Chaos Emerald. I know he would never do it without my permission, I   
still would like to keep this from him for the time. Besides you know   
how he can be sometimes." Sonic shook his head in agreement. Joseph   
was known to be very, very protective of her in any kind of situation.   
She could certainly take care of herself, but he didn't like to take   
chances he said once. Sandra sometimes found it annoying, but she knew   
he only acted that way because he didn't want to lose her.   
"Besides, I never knew you were so interested in dreams and stuff   
like that Sonic? I always thought something like that would bore you."   
Sonic looked down at the ground and shuffled his feet. "Yea well, I   
wouldn't have about 3 years ago, but something happened to me that got   
me thinking." Now it was Sandra's turn to be concerned. "What   
happened?" she asked. Sonic sat on the ground and recounted to Sandra   
the time he had had the horrible dream about Sally being roboticized   
and him being able to do nothing because he had been too slow. "That   
dream told me something bad was going to happen, so I had be more   
attentive. Maybe your dream is telling you something is going to   
happen soon, and only you can handle it." Sandra gave a "humph" and   
said, "Yea right! I don't have powers like Joseph, and I never will."   
"Ahhh, you don't know that Sandy, but all I can tell ya is pay more   
attention to things around you. Who knows what could happen."   
All of a sudden a rumbling sound came from Sonics stomach, and   
Sonic immediately rubbed his belly. "Man, I must forgot to eat   
breakfast. I gonna ask Uncle Chuck if he can fix some chilidogs. You   
wanna join me for some serious scarfin Sandy?" Sandra shook her head.   
"No thanks Sonic, maybe later. I have some things to think about."   
"That's ok, but I'm tellin ya, your missin a great thing. Uncle Chuck   
makes the best chilidogs. I'll bring some to you and Joe later."  
Sonic was ready to say goodbye and run off when a voice suddenly   
came out of nowhere. "Is this conversation private, or can I join in   
as well?" Sonic and Sandra, who were both startled, looked behind them   
to find the source of the voice. Stepping out of the foliage was   
Joseph. He was a tall fox, taller then Sandra by a few inches, with   
bright orange fur, and a muscular, well kept form. Joseph really   
wasn't a native to Mobius, but an alien that came from a planet that   
died long ago. It was Joseph that invented the deroboticizer and that   
helped greatly with bringing animals back to their families. Now he   
was the last of his kind, but he really didn't seem to mind. He had on   
a pair of jean shorts, a green T-shirt, black shades, and black   
sandals.  
Sandra stood up as Joseph walked up towards them, and she   
silently prayed that Joseph had not heard any the conversation that she   
and Sonic just had. "Hey Joe!! Long time no see, where have you been   
keepin yourself?" Sonic cheerfully said, trying to divert him enough   
that he wouldn't ask what they were talking about. "Oh, I've been   
holed up in my lab, and I haven't had time to come out." Joseph walked   
up to Sandra, wrapped his arms her slim waist and kissed her forehead   
softly. "So this is where you've been? I woke up, and you weren't in   
the bed." "I had woken up, but I couldn't go back to sleep. I really   
didn't want to wake you up, so I decided to go up to the main floor.   
Sonic came by, and we both decided to come out here and watch the   
sunrise."  
Another rumbling noise was heard again, and Sonic looked at them   
with an awkward look on his face. "Guess I'm lot hungrier then I   
thought. I'll leave you two alone. I'll be by later to bring you guys   
some chili dogs." Sonic turned around toward Knothole and started   
revving up his legs. "Time for me to cruise. C-ya guys later!"   
Joseph and Sandra both waved goodbye as Sonic sped off. "Well," Sandra   
said, "I'm hungry too. Lets get back home and get something to eat."   
She started to walk off, when suddenly Joseph grabbed her, and pulled   
her in close. "Not yet" he said. Sandra began to fear that he   
actually heard her and Sonics conversation. He smiled warmly and said,   
"You haven't given me my good morning kiss yet." She chuckled and   
pulled Joseph in for a kiss that lasted for a while. But in her mind,   
she heaved a huge sigh. Joseph didn't seem to notice her apprehension,   
and she hoped he wouldn't.  
In Knothole, a few hours later, everyone was just starting to   
wake up. Sally sat in her hut eating her breakfast. She wondered when   
Sonic was going to come by and say hello. That and she had to plan a   
new mission for another day that week. She wanted to get more   
roboticized Mobians out of Robotropolis, and maybe get Nicole to   
download some information on the whereabouts of more roboticized   
people. She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a knocking at   
her door. "Come in" she called out. The door opened and Sonic and   
Tails stepped in. Tails was a small fox who was only 11 at the time.   
He was found by Sonic when he was just a baby and he never knew his   
real family. His real name was Miles Prower, but he absolutely hated   
that name, so Sonic came up with a different name, Tails, mainly   
because of Tails' two tails. No one knew why he had them, but soon   
everyone grew used to it, and Tails even learned how to fly with his   
tails, which was helpful to the Freedom Fighters.  
Tails ran up to Sally and hugged her tightly. "Good morning Aunt   
Sally!" "Good morning Tails. Good morning Sonic." Sonic walked up to   
the table and leaned on it, smiling. "Mornin' Sal, sleep well?" Sally   
smiled warmly and nodded her head. "Slept very well in fact. I was   
planning on. . ." "Going to Robotropolis and kickin some SWATbutt, I   
was thinkin the same thing, Sal. It's getting to borin around here."   
Sonic rudely interrupted.   
Sally sighed and shook her head. "No Sonic, I was planning on   
letting everyone have the day off. We need to relax and rest for a   
bit." "But Sal. . ." "No buts Sonic, I made up my mind. We are all   
just going to relax today, and enjoy the weather for a change." Sonic   
was about to say something smart when Tails interrupted him. "Come on   
Sonic, I'll race ya around Knothole. It might take your mind off of   
your boredom." "That's a good idea little bro'. See ya later Sal."   
Sonic and Tails stepped out of Sally's hut and both sped off, Sonic   
running and Tails flying. Sally giggled a little and resumed eating   
her breakfast. Sonic could be so hasty and wild sometimes, but she   
knew he wouldn't do anything that would put himself or anyone else in   
danger.  
Sally had just finished cleaning up her breakfast dishes when she   
heard another knock at her door. "Come in," she called again, and in   
stepped in her good friend, Bunnie Rabbot. Bunnie had been a half-  
roboticized rabbit, with two robotic legs and a robotic left arm, a few   
months ago, but thanks to Joseph and his deroboticizer, she had gotten   
her normal limbs back. She walked in cheerful as ever. "Morning,   
Sally girl! How you doin?" "I'm fine Bunnie, I see your doing good."   
"I just seen sugah-hog, and he seemed mad bout somethin. Do you know   
why?" "Yes, he's upset because I planned on letting everyone have the   
day off, and he wanted to go to Robotropolis and trash SWATbots. But   
he'll get over it." Sally and Bunnie walked outside and started to   
walk around Knothole, when Rotor Walrus ran up to them. Rotor was the   
Freedom Fighters main engineer and his ability to think fast had helped   
the Freedom Fighters many times.  
"Sally there's something you really need to see. You can come   
too Bunnie. It's really important!" "Ok Rotor!" Sally said with   
worry. "I'll go find Sonic" Bunnie volunteered, "He might want to know   
about this too, if it's that important." Sally nodded as Bunnie ran   
off. She and Rotor ran to Rotors workshop and Rotor her led into room   
where Knotholes main computers were kept.   
"I found something really unusual as I was looking through the   
orbital telescopes I hacked into a few years ago and look what I   
found." Sally looked at one of the screens and saw what looked a map   
of a specific part of Mobius. The land part of the screen was all   
green, indicating that it was a forest. But in the middle of the   
screen, there was a red blob, like something powerful was coming out   
and spreading. "What is that Rotor?" "I really don't know Sally, but   
it is something especially powerful is coming from that part of Mobius.   
I think we should check it out just in case Packbell sees it too and   
tries to use the power for himself." Just then they heard a boom and   
then Sonic ran in with Bunnie hanging on to his arm.   
"I heard something serious is goin on." said Sonic as soon as he   
stopped. "It is Sonic, we seem to have found a large power source that   
is coming from . . .where is it coming from Rotor?" "Well my best   
guess is the Mobian Jungle." Sally nodded her head as she continued to   
look at the screen. "Me and Sonic will go. I think its better that   
very few people go into the jungle. Its never been mapped very well,   
and I hear the plant life is very thick and hard to get through."   
Sally looked at Sonic, and he had his chin in his hand, and he had an   
expression on his face that indicated he was thinking hard about   
something.  
"Don't think to hard Sonic, you might give yourself a headache."   
Sally giggled. Sonic ignored her rude remark and said, "Sal, why don't   
we take Sandra and Joe with us? I know Joseph is a Freedom Fighter,   
but he rarely comes on any missions with us, and Sandra could probably   
help too." Sally considered this. She really didn't want to take so   
many people on this mission, but something inside her told her she   
should take those two along, especially Sandra. Sally finally nodded   
her head. "Alright Sonic, I'll go along with you. You go get them,   
and tell them to meet me in my hut." She turned to Rotor. "Rotor,   
download any information you have on the Mobian Jungle, maps, anything   
like that, into Nicole." She unclipped her portable computer from her   
boot and handed it to Rotor.  
"Sure thing Sally. It should take me a few minutes." Sally then   
turned to Bunnie, who kept quiet the whole time. "Bunnie I want you to   
make sure no one comes near my hut until me and the others leave. This   
is something I don't want anyone else to know." Bunnie nodded her head   
and said, "Sure thing Sally-girl." Bunnie walked out the door and   
Rotor started to work. Sonic ran out of the hut towards Joseph's home.   
Sonic didn't tell Sally the real reason he wanted them to come along,   
but he recalled Sandra's dream and remembered her saying she being in   
the Mobian Jungle. Maybe she needed to be there.  
Sonic stopped in front of the Dome, and he pushed the doorbell   
again. In a few seconds, the door slid open and Joseph stood in the   
entrance this time. He looked down at Sonic and smiled. "Hey Sonic,   
bring our chili dogs by?" Joseph laughed. Sonic smiled. "Not right   
now Joe, I need to talk to you and Sandra right now. Its important."   
"Did someone say my name?" Sandra stepped out from behind Joseph and   
seeing Sonic she smiled. "Glad you two are together. Sally has a   
mission, and she wants you two to come with us." Joseph's smile   
broadened upon hearing of the mission. "Really?! Of course we'll go.   
Just where are we going?"  
Sonic hesitated, but finally said, "We're goin to the Mobian   
Jungle." Sandra's face, which had a smile, suddenly became fearful and   
she softly shook her head as if to say please-don't-make-me-go. "Sal   
wants to me take you guys to her hut." "Well what are we waiting for,   
lets go!" "Hey Joe is it ok if I talk to Sandy alone for a second.   
We'll catch up." "Sure go head." Joseph said quickly, as if he hadn't   
heard what Sonic said. Joseph walked off, and as soon as Joseph was   
out of earshot, Sandra knelt down before Sonic.   
But what Sonic and Sandra didn't know was that Joseph and snuck   
back toward them. He thought it strange that Sonic would want to talk   
to his mate alone. He didn't mean to spy, but it was just too strange   
for him. Joseph crouched behind a tree and watched as the two talked.  
"Sonic, I can't to go to the Mobian Jungle. Remembered what   
happened in my dream. What if it any of it comes true?" "Of course I   
remember, but that's the reason you have to come." Sonic laid his hand   
on her shoulder and looked her squarely in the eyes. "You'll never   
know what your dream really means unless you come with us. Like I said   
before, something might happen that only you can handle. And besides,   
Joseph is coming, so you'll be perfectly safe." Sandra straightened   
herself up and continued to look Sonic in the eyes. "Alright Sonic,   
I'll come along. But you can't tell anyone anything, even if we see   
something that resembles anything in my dream." Sonic smirked at her.   
"I already promised, so you don't have to worry about me talkin to   
anyone. Especially Joe. Now lets go."  
Joseph leaned against the tree as Sonic and Sandra walked off   
toward Knothole. It was no wonder she was always waking up before him   
for the past week. But why would she keep something like this from   
him? Was she afraid he would over-react? Well he would talk to her   
about it later, but now he had to see Sally about this mission. He   
touched the Amber Chaos Emerald that he wore around his neck, and   
teleported himself in front of Sally's hut. He didn't want those two   
getting suspicious of him, now would he.  
Joseph stood in front of Sally's hut waiting for Sonic and Sandra   
to show up. He only had to wait for at least two minutes, then the two   
arrivals finally walked up to Sally's hut. Joseph opened up the door,   
letting Sandra walk in first, then letting Sonic walk in behind her.   
He walked in, shut the door behind and walked up to the table that   
Sally was sitting at. "I'm glad you two could make it. Nicole, bring   
up the map of the Mobian Jungle and display the massive power surge as   
well."  
Nicole beeped, and in a few seconds a holographic map of the   
Mobian Jungle hovered in the air. The red blob seemed to stick out   
like a sore thumb. "We don't know what that red thing is just yet, but   
to find out we need to go to the Mobian Jungle to find out what it is,   
before Packbell does." Sally explained. Joseph had his arms crossed as   
he studied the map before him. "When do we leave?" he finally asked.   
"I want us to leave tomorrow morning, before everyone wakes up. We'll   
take the hovercraft we stole a few years ago. It already works good   
enough, so all we really need to do is put the supplies we will take   
and head off to the jungle." Sally turned off the holograph and shut   
Nicole back up. "We should be able to get to the edge of the jungle by   
noon."  
Joseph nodded his head. "Ok, me and Sandra will go back to the   
Dome and get our supplies ready to go." Joseph took Sandra's hand and   
led her out of Sally's hut toward their home. Sonic watched them leave   
then turned back to Sally. "So Sal, when do we start packin'?" But   
Sally didn't seem to hear him. "Hey Mobius to Sally?" Sonic jokingly   
said. Sally snapped back into reality. "Sorry about that. Sonic, can   
I ask you something? Why did Sandra have that look on her face?"   
"What do you mean Sal'?" "I mean, she seemed to have this look on her   
face that was full of agitation, like she's afraid something is going   
to happen."   
Sonic waved it aside. "Don't worry beautiful. She's probably so   
excited that maybe she became a little nervous as well. I mean, none   
of us has really been to the Mobian Jungle before."  
Sonic came up behind Sally, wrapped his arms around her waist,   
and kissed her ears. "Don't worry, everything's going to be fine,   
you'll see." Sonic whispered in her ear. Sally smiled and rubbed   
Sonics hands. "You always seem to find the right way to make me smile   
Sonic. Guess that why I love you so much." "I love you too, Sally."   
They both stood there like that for a minute until Sonic finally spoke.   
"I better get packin'. I have to get today's power ring and make some   
chili dogs for the trip, who know how long we may be gone." Before   
Sally could say anything about the chilidogs, Sonic revved up his legs,   
and ran off toward the power ring pool. Sally softly shook her head,   
and started getting ready for the trip.  
Later on that night, everyone was either sleeping or getting   
ready for bed. Sonic and Sally had turned in early so they could get   
enough rest for tomorrow. Sandra wasn't asleep at the time. In fact,   
she wasn't even inside. She was standing near the pond, this time   
alone. She really didn't want to go on this mission, but something   
inside her kept telling that it was the right thing to do. But what   
was really nagging at her was her dream. She really didn't want to   
keep this from Joseph, but she was afraid he would make too big of a   
deal over it, and perform some kind of weird magic on her. Before she   
could ponder anymore this subject, she saw a shadow below her, but it   
wasn't hers. She looked above her, and there was Joseph, hovering at   
least four feet above her head.  
Joseph floated down and landed a few feet in front of her. They   
both stared at each other, and they didn't say anything. Joseph   
finally said something, smiling softly. "Whatcha' doin' out here all   
by yourself? Can't go to sleep?" Sandra grew nervous with Joseph's   
last remark but she didn't let it show. "I just wanted to look at the   
moon and stars right now." She turned away from him, and looked up at   
the three moons of Mobius.  
The moons were waxing and would be full in at least two more   
days. Joseph walked up to her and put his arm around her shoulders.   
Joseph wanted to talk to her about her dream she kept having, but   
decided against it. If and when she wanted to tell him, she would. He   
also considered going into her dreams with his Emerald and finding out   
that way, but if she found out, she would be probably more then upset   
at him. He looked down at his mate and saw her head was resting on his   
shoulder. She looked up at him, and they gazed into each other's eyes   
for a minute. Then their heads drew closer, and their lips met in a   
gentle kiss. They wrapped their arms around one another, and they both   
stayed that way for sometime. Then Joseph magically teleported them   
both back to the Dome.  
The next day before anyone in Knothole was awake, Sally, Sonic,   
Sandra, and Joseph had met in Rotor's workshop. They were all loading   
up their supplies into the hovercraft, when there was a knock at the   
workshop's door. Sally walked up to the door, opened it a little, and   
peeked out. She finally opened the door and Bunnie and Rotor walked   
in. Sally quickly shut the door behind them.  
"Y'all almost ready to go?" Bunnie asked. Sonic nodded. "Yea,   
all we'll have to do is hop in and cruise off." Sonic then turned to   
Sally. "Question Sal', who's flyin' this crate? I know I can't, and   
you barely know the basics." Sally looked toward Joseph and Sandra,   
who were both standing by the hovercraft, ready to go. "Well, I was   
hoping, Sandra, that you would fly us half way, then let Joseph fly us   
the rest of the way." Sandra looked genuinely surprised. She was not   
expecting Sally to ask her to fly the hovercraft first. Finally, she   
smiled and nodded her head in agreement.   
"Sally, what should we tell the others when they ask where you   
guys are?" Rotor finally asked. "Just tell them we had to go on an   
important mission, and that we will be back in a few day's." Sally   
told him after she thought about it. She then turned back to the three   
Freedom Fighters. "Alright team, lets head on out!"  
Rotor and Bunnie opened up the door that would let the hovercraft   
fly out and stepped back, out of the way. Sandra sat in the pilot's   
seat. She pushed some buttons, flipped a few switches, and listened as   
the engines silently powered to life. Sonic was seated next to her,   
Sally was sitting behind her, and Joseph sat behind Sonic. The craft   
slowly rose into the air, a little wobbly at first, but soon grew   
steady. Sandra skillfully piloted them out of Knothole and into the   
Great Forest. Rotor and Bunnie waved goodbye as the hovercraft flew   
off. "I sure hope they'll be ok." Bunnie said a little worried.   
Rotor laid his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry Bunnie, they'll be   
fine. I mean, what could go wrong?"  
"Which direction, Sally?" Sandra asked over her shoulder. Sally   
opened up Nicole. "Nicole, which is the best direction to reach the   
Mobian Jungle?" Nicole beeped and complied. "THE BEST COURSE TO TAKE   
SALLY IS SOUTHEAST." "Thank you Nicole." Sally said as closed her   
computer up. Sandra, having heard what Nicole said, changed directions   
and then they were on their way. But their trip didn't even last half   
of an hour, when Sonic started complaining. "Man, are we there yet?   
It's boring, just sitting here. Can I go out and run beside the   
hovercraft?"  
Sally was about to tell Sonic to shut up and quit fussing, when   
Sandra made a suggestion. "Why don't you fly the hovercraft for a   
little bit Sonic?" Excitement quickly spread across Sonics face. "Can   
I? Wow, that would way past cool!" Sandra switched piloting to Sonics   
control stick. "Remember," instructed Sandra, "keep it steady and   
straight, and everything should be fine." "Are you sure that's a good   
idea?" Sally whispered. "Can you think of anything else that will keep   
Sonic quiet?" Sally had to agree. But to Sally's surprise, Sonic was   
flying them very well, and it kept him quiet for at least an hour. But   
Sandra had to take back control when Sonic decided he was going to try   
to do some dangerous stunts.  
She really didn't have anyone to talk to for three hours for   
everyone had fallen asleep. She put the craft in autopilot, got out of   
her seat, and headed for the back towards the supplies. She dug around   
until she found Sonics chilidogs. She took two and headed back to her   
seat. She sat down and started munching on one of them. Just then   
Joseph woke up. He yawned, stood up out of his chair, and stretched.   
He scratched his head and looked toward Sandra. He saw her chewing on   
a chilidog, another in her hand, not yet eaten. He sat back down in   
his chair. "Hey! How you feeliin'?" Sandra turned around in her   
chair and smiled at Joseph. "I'm doin' ok so far." She handed him her   
uneaten chilidog. Joseph quickly ate it in two bites. "Anything   
interesting happen while we were asleep?" he asked as he finished   
chewing.  
"Nope, just the same old scenery. We've been flying for at least   
three and half-hours. Should we wake the others so they can eat?"   
"Yea, we've all slept long enough, except you that is." Sandra turned   
her chair toward Sally, and she gently shook the princess awake.  
Joseph's method to wake Sonic up was a little more crude though.   
He waved his hands above Sonic, and some water came crashing on top of   
Sonics head. Sonic screamed when the water hit him and he woke up   
stuttering. "Wha-wha happened? What's goin on?" Sonic stammered. All   
three occupants busted into laughter. Sonic was confused for a second,   
then he turned his chair toward Joseph, an angry look on his wet face.   
"That was way past uncool Joe. Now my quills will be messy." Sally   
calmed down enough to speak. "Oh, stop your bellyachin' Sonic. Your   
quills will be fine. Its not like you haven't been wet before."  
Sonic gave a "humph", and got out of his seat. He walked to the   
back and attempted to shake the water off of his head. "Sandra," Sally   
said. "Let's stop the hovercraft for at least an hour. We can eat   
outside." "Gotcha Sally." Sandra replied. She switched off the   
autopilot, and looked for someplace to land. She found a clearing, and   
landed them safely in the middle of the field. They all walked outside   
and saw it was a clear, warm day. They all sat beside the hovercraft   
eating and talking.  
"Sal', just what will we find there?" Sonic questioned. "What if   
it's just Packbell up to his old tricks again." Sally shook her head.   
"I really don't know what we will find Sonic. But I highly doubt that   
its Packbell, Sonic. He's real weak with all the pounding we're giving   
him, and I don't think he has enough resources to make so much power."   
"We'll just have to be prepared for anything." Joseph pointed out.   
"What we need to do is relax." Sandra said, a sly smile on her face.   
"If we get too stressed out, we might end up hurting ourselves." She   
then got up and walked back into the hovercraft, leaving the others   
wondering shy she left so suddenly. They all soon got their answer.  
"Joseph! Sonic!" called out Sandra's voice from inside the   
craft, somewhat urgently. They both jumped up, shouting. "What!!!"   
Two thin streams of water came flying out of the ship, striking both   
males in the face. Sandra came walking out, two water guns in her   
hands. She threw one to Sally, who caught it easily. Sandra smiled a   
dark smile. "Let's get um, Sally!" Sally laughed, stood up, and took   
a shot at Sonic. Sonic and Joseph retreated since they were   
defenseless. They ran behind the hovercraft for cover. "Where did she   
get those things?" Sonic asked Joseph. "I'll answer later. Right now,   
I think its time we return the favor." Joseph magically produced two   
water guns and handed one to Sonic. "Lets go!!" Sonic hooted. They   
both ran out from behind the craft, and an all out water fight began   
between the four of them.  
The field they were in was filled with laughter and shrieks   
whenever someone got hit with water. It lasted for over an hour, until   
Sally had to shout that it was time to go. They all walked back into   
the hovercraft, soaking wet. This time, Joseph flew, and they were   
soon on their way again. Sandra sat behind Joseph this time, Sonic   
still sat in front, and Sally sat behind him. It took Sandra a few   
minutes, but she soon fell asleep in her chair.   
"So Joe, you gonna answer my question now?" Sonic queried. "Well, it   
was my idea to bring the water guns, just for something to do if we got   
too bored. I just didn't think she would use them so soon." Sally   
giggled. "You have to admit, it was fun." Sonic laughed. "Yea, we   
should do that more often. Only give us a warning next time." All   
three laughed in agreement, then they focused on their mission.   
Another three hours passed, but they finally reached their destination.   
They had finally reached the Mobian Jungle.  
They had landed the hovercraft near the edge of a cliff that   
overlooked the jungle from a few hundred feet below. Sonic and Sally   
walked outside, while Joseph woke up Sandra. Even though they were far   
up, the jungle was noisy, noisier then the Great Forest. All they   
could see was the canopy or the top of the forest, but they guessed   
that it was very humid and probably hard to get through. In the   
distance they could see a few other cliffs, one of them having a large   
waterfall coming out of it. The jungle seemed to go on forever.  
"Whoa," Sonic said in awe. "Never thought it would be so big and   
green." Joseph and Sandra then walked out, and stood beside the   
others. They all stared out at the expansive forest before them. "We   
better get down there and get started." Sally said, breaking everyone   
out of his or her thoughts. They all piled back into the hovercraft,   
and Joseph flew them down. Joseph landed them at the rim of the   
jungle, where the plant life wasn't so abundant. But farther into the   
jungle, it looked dark and dangerous to even go through. They all   
walked out and stared at the dark forest before them. Some birds flew   
around, and they could hear other sounds.  
"And just how are we supposed to get through that? I can spin-  
dash through Sal', but we might get lost, and I'll get tired." "I have   
no idea Sonic, I didn't think it would this bad." Joseph was about to   
say something, when a voice from the jungle caused them to all jump in   
surprise. "Maybe I can help."  
They all looked around in a futile attempt to find whoever talked   
to them. Something jumped out of a nearby tree and landed a few feet   
away from them. The group was very startled but they actually were   
able to get a good look at the stranger.  
He was a light-blue salamander who looked in his early twenties.   
He had dark blue eyes, and dirty blond hair that was pulled back into a   
small ponytail. He had a thin stripe of small brown spots that started   
in the middle of his forehead, went down the middle of his back, and   
stopped at the tip of his muscular tail. He stood at Sonics height,   
but he seemed to have more muscle then Sonic. He had on a dark green   
vest, a thin, black belt, and green sandals.  
They all stared at him, getting over their earlier shock. It was   
Sonic that finally got up the nerve to say something. "And just who   
are you?" Sally softly elbowed him in the side. "Don't be rude   
Sonic." she hissed in his ear. "We don't who this person is or what he   
can do." But the salamander didn't seem offended by Sonics rudeness.   
He smiled at them and folded his arms. "Well to answer the gentleman's   
question, my name is Samson, Samson Waters. I live in this jungle."   
Joseph approached Samson. "How did you know where we were?"   
Samson smirked up at Joseph. "Well it's pretty easy to spot a   
dark ship flying down toward the jungle. Especially when all the   
animals start a ruckus and you're hanging around in the trees." Sally   
finally introduced the group to Samson. "My name is Princess Sally   
Acorn, this is Sonic Hedgehog, Joseph, and Sandra Nightweaver." She   
pointed each person out, and they all each waved.   
"Well," Samson said. "It's nice to meet all of you. Now I have a   
question. What are you doing in the Mobian Jungle? I know animals   
like you don't live here."  
Sally explained to Samson their situation. "And the power   
source we picked up is originating from the middle of the jungle." By   
that time, Samson had a more serious look on his face. "I can help   
you, if you would like. But I'm afraid I can't take you all the way in   
to the jungle. My territory only goes 5 miles into the jungle, and   
I've only explored up to eight. This is a very big place, so I don't   
think I can just take you to the center."  
Sally nodded her head in understanding. "I say we take what we   
can get. Beggars can't be choosers you know." Sandra mentioned. Sonic   
agreed. "She's right Sal'. Right now, I would rather go eight miles   
knowing where I am going, then getting lost entirely." Alright you   
two, we'll go." Sally smiled, relieved that they had some type of   
guide.  
The four got their packs, and Sally had Nicole lock up the   
hovercraft until they came back. Samson stood near the forest ready to   
go. "Follow me, we'll take the path that goes to my home." Samson   
walked into the right into the jungle and disappeared. The others were   
very confused; they didn't see anything that resembled a path. Sandra   
walked to the spot that Samson disappeared to. She pushed some plants   
aside and looked into the forest. She was surprised to see a four-foot   
wide path leading inward. "There is a path here!" she told them over   
her shoulder. She stepped into the jungle and started down the thin   
path. The others soon followed her in.  
"Wait a minute! Where's Samson, I thought he was going to take   
us to his house?" Sonic asked, finally noticing that he wasn't on the   
path with them. "I'm up here." They all looked up, and there he was,   
up in the treetops. His green vest blended in well with all the   
foliage. He jumped from one branch to another with such ease, it   
looked like second nature to him. He looked back at them, gesturing   
with his head for them to come on. They walked on, looking around at   
their surroundings.  
The Mobian Jungle was much denser then the Great Forest. Many   
exotic birds flew above their heads; bright-billed toucans and brightly   
colored macaws, just to name a few. There were many types of monkeys,   
shrieking and hooting, all leaping around and playing in the trees.   
Some stopped their play to stare at the odd group. They also passed by   
beautiful, unusual flowers, ones that wouldn't normally be found in the   
Great Forest and the plant life was very different from where they came   
from. The air was warm and humid, and sunlight shown down to the   
ground like light through a stain glass window. They walked for over   
an hour, until they came to a small clearing that one would not notice   
if you weren't paying attention.  
"Ok folks," Samson called from above. "This is where we stop.   
Welcome to my home." He jumped out of the tree he was in, and landed   
perfectly on his feet. They all looked around for a hut. But they   
could see no kind of structure that indicated a house or any kind of   
home, just a small clearing. "What's up with this Samson?" Sonic said   
a little angrily. "I thought you were going to take us to your home?"   
"We are at my home, but you guys just never seem to look up." They all   
tilted their heads upward and for the second time that day, they were   
surprised.  
Up in the branches of the trees was a tree house. It was   
constructed around the thick trunk of a tree and held up by the thick   
branches. It looked like it could hold up against any storm. It   
blended in very well with the foliage that was around. Long branches   
and vines from other trees covered it well, making it impossible to see   
unless you were trying to find it.   
They all stared up in awe. Sonic turned to Samson, an apologetic   
look on his face. "Sorry I snapped at you, it just we were expecting   
something on the ground." Samson waved it aside. "Hey it's all good.   
No hard feelings?" Samson put out a hand for Sonic to shake, and Sonic   
took the gesture with a broad smile on his face. "This guy is a lot   
cooler then I thought." Sonic thought to himself.  
"Sorry if my house startled you guys, but it sorta necessary to   
have a house off the ground, especially when the rainy season starts   
because the river floods, and the water can get really high." Samson   
explained. They all walked up to the tree house, and Samson skillfully   
climbed the tree. "Climb the vines up here, and don't worry, they   
won't break from your weight." They each grabbed a vine, and climbed   
their way up to the house. There was a balcony that they jumped on to.   
Samson stood in his door, leaning against the doorframe. "Make   
yourselves at home. You guy's hungry? I'm sure I can find some good   
fish and fruit for you too eat." "That's ok Samson, we have enough   
food." Joseph politely acknowledged.   
They all sat in the trees getting used to being so far off the   
ground, and soon they found Sonic and Joseph swinging around on vines,   
laughing and having a good time. Sally and Sandra were sitting in vine   
hammocks watching the boys playing. They laughed as Sonic and Joseph   
almost rammed into each other. Sally looked toward Samson who was   
lying on a thick tree branch. He kept looking in the treetops as if he   
was looking for something or someone. "Is something wrong Samson?"   
Sally asked. Samson suddenly got an extremely nervous look on his   
face, and it looked like he was blushing.  
"I'm sorta looking for someone, but they don't seem to be here   
right now." "If you don't mind me asking, who is this person, a friend   
of yours?" Sandra queried, not paying attention to Sonic and Joseph   
anymore. "Well not really." Samson admitted. "I really don't know if   
it's male or female. The only way I know it's around his by its eyes.   
It has turquoise eyes, and that's the only part of it I can see. I've   
tried talking to it, but it doesn't respond. And I've also tried   
looking for it when it's around, but it knows how to move in this   
forest, even better then me." Samson seemed a little disappointed that   
whoever he saw wasn't there. "It's almost like a guardian angel to me,   
even though I can't really see it. I really hope to meet whoever it is   
someday." Both females gave him a sympathetic look. But they were   
interrupted from their thoughts when a small yell cut through the air.   
They all looked to see Joseph holding onto Sonics leg while   
swinging from a vine. Sonic yelled at Joseph to let him go, but   
quickly told him not to drop him as soon as he looked at the ground.   
Joseph laughed hysterically, still holding on to Sonics leg. Sally   
shouted for Joseph to let him go safely. Joseph swung himself onto   
Samson's balcony, turned Sonic right side up, and put him down. Joseph   
chuckled a little as Sonic almost fell over from dizziness. Sally   
helped him to stand. "Are you all right Sonic, you don't look so   
good?" Sally asked concerned. "Just make the jungle stop spinnin' Sal,   
or I might just let out my chili dogs." "He better lay down for a   
while." Samson suggested, and he led them into his hut. "He can use my   
bed for now."  
Joseph smiled as they led the dizzy Sonic inside, then flew   
around looking for Sandra. She was still sitting in the hammock,   
swinging herself. Joseph thought she looked very beautiful swinging,   
letting her hair flow in harmony with her motion on the hammock. She   
had her eyes closed and a soft smile on her face. Joseph looked around   
and found a pretty flower in the leaves of the tree. "This is perfect   
for her." Joseph thought. He picked the flower and flew behind his   
mate. She didn't notice him behind her and that made the surprise even   
better. He flew above her and dropped the flower into her lap. Sandra   
gasped as it hit her lap, then getting a good look at it, smiled softly   
and picked it up. She stroked the soft petals and looked above her,   
and saw her mate sitting on a tree branch smiling at her.  
A figure, not very far from the couple, watched as the fox flew   
down to the vixen, embrace her, and kiss her deeply. The creature   
sighed, wishing that it had something like that. Maybe that's why it   
always followed Samson around, just so it wouldn't feel so lonely. It   
wiped away tears from its turquoise eyes, stood up, and silently swung   
off into the forest.  
Night soon descended and the jungle gradually got quieter. The   
four animals slept in vine hammocks, which were very comfortable. They   
soon fell asleep, except Sandra. She stared up into the canopy of the   
forest, seeing some stars through the foliage. She was nervous that   
she might have her dream again. What would happen if she rolled the   
wrong way? She might fall out. She turned her head toward the forest   
and was startled. She sat up and saw a pair of turquoise eyes staring   
at her. She tried to see what the creature was, but it was too dark,   
and it seemed to have itself in a position that you couldn't see it.   
She was at first nervous, but felt comforted from them, and she   
laid back down, and fell asleep. Samson, sitting in another tree, was   
looking around for his pretty eyed person. Soon he saw the same pair   
of eyes that Sandra saw earlier. He smiled when he saw them. He   
resisted the urge to get up and see who it was. They stared at each   
other, then the eyes disappeared. Samson wanted to call out to it, but   
he knew from the past that it would never respond. He went inside his   
home and threw himself into bed. He laid his head on his pillow and   
put his hands behind his head. His last thought before he fell asleep   
was, "Is it possible to fall in love with just a pair of eyes?"  
The next morning found the five up and already trekking through   
the jungle. The forest seemed to get a little bit noisier as the time   
went by. They talked, trying to pass the time and to keep Sonic from   
complaining. They walked until noon, then they found a spot that they   
could rest and eat. They all took out their lunch and began to eat.   
Samson landed on the ground beside them. He looked around with a   
confused expression on his face. "Hey Sam," Sonic called with a full   
mouth. "What's the matter? You look lost." Samson sighed and sat on   
the ground. "Actually I am lost." The others gave him surprised   
looks.  
He continued to look at the ground ashamed. "I don't recognize   
anything here. We must have passed the eight-mile mark. But I'll try   
everything I can to get you guys where you need to go." The others   
smiled. "Hey don't blame yourself, we got this far, we'll just have to   
keep going." Joseph commented. "Well maybe we can find the river and   
follow it to the middle of the jungle." Samson suggested. They nodded   
and got up. But a voice came out of no where causing them all to jump   
in complete surprise. "If you go that way, you'll just get lost."   
"All right, who is it this time?" Sonic yelled into the jungle.  
There was a rustling from some bushes, and someone stepped out.   
It was a female lizard, a gecko to be more specific. She looked like   
she was twenty. She had green skin that was as green as the leaves in   
the trees. She had dark brown hair that went down to her waist. It   
fell down around her back and around her shoulders. She stood at the   
average Mobian height, and she had a well-formed body. She looked a   
little muscular, but also delicate and graceful. But what really   
caught Samson's attention were her eyes. They were the perfect color   
of turquoise and they seemed full of life, energy, and a little bit of   
wisdom. The only type of clothing she had on was a thin, black belt   
with a medium-sized sheath that carried a knife.  
Sandra spoke up, asking the question that ran through everyone's   
mind. "Who are you?" The girl smiled politely. "My name is Crysta   
Gecko. And like I said before, if you go that way, you'll just get   
lost." "It can't be her. Can it?" Samson thought to himself.  
"I know all of you are headed to the middle of the jungle to look   
for some power you say is there." Sally stepped toward her. "Can you   
help us?" Sally asked. "Wait a minute! How do you know what we're   
looking for? We never told you." Sonic said annoyed. Crysta giggled.   
"Of course I know Sonic. I've been following you guys ever since you   
arrived." Samson looked slightly embarrassed. This girl had been   
following them from the start and he didn't know about it.  
The girl smiled again. "I would very much like to help you. I   
was born here, so I been through most of this jungle." "Guess you guys   
don't need me anymore" Samson said, a little down on himself. He   
turned to leave when Crysta was suddenly standing in front of him.   
Samson was amazed at how quick she was. She smiled sweetly at him, and   
her eyes seemed to shimmer in joy. "Please come along with us? It   
would be better if someone else came along that knows how the jungle   
works as well." she asked. Samson blushed a little and gave her a soft   
smile. He nodded his head and seemed to stare off into her eyes.  
Sonic, impatient as always, folded his arms and starting tapping   
his foot. "Lets go already!" he nearly shouted. For that remark, the   
others smacked Sonic up side his head. "Ow!! What was that for?" he   
cried, holding his head.  
Crysta and Samson quietly laughed. They both climbed up a nearby   
tree then jumped a long distance into another tree that was near the   
other four animals. "Follow me. And don't stray off any where, or you   
just might end up as some animals meal." And off they were again.   
Crysta moved with such ease and grace, she even looked seemed better   
then Samson in the trees. It was a little hard for them to keep an eye   
on her for she blended in very well with the background. But all they   
had to do was look toward Samson who wasn't very far behind her.  
The jungle grew noisier and vegetation seemed to get thicker the   
deeper they went in. They walked for over two hours until they heard   
the dull roar of a waterfall. In a few minutes they finally came out   
of the jungle. They found a small waterfall that emptied into a large   
pool that spawned off into the river. The ones had walked on foot   
threw their packs off and soon found themselves in the water, splashing   
and laughing.  
Crysta found herself a thick branch and laid stomach down on it   
and wrapped her tail around it. She folded her arms on the branch,   
laid her head down, and closed her eyes. But she was far from sleep.   
She could sense Samson staring at her from her left. She could   
practically feel his eyes moving along her body. It made her feel   
strange but in a way she liked it.  
Samson, sitting a few feet away from Crysta, just couldn't keep   
his eyes off of her. "She's so beautiful," he thought. "Everything   
about her seems so . . . so perfect. But if it's her, why would she   
hide herself?"  
Crysta couldn't keep quiet any longer. With her eyes still   
closed she spoke up. "You can talk to me Samson. You have before."   
Samson's eyes grew wide. He jumped onto a branch that was closest to   
her as she opened her eyes and sat up. Samson stared into her eyes   
with pure amazement. "It is you!" he said his voice barely above a   
whisper. Crysta smiled, nodding her head. Then something happened   
that Crysta had not expected.   
An angry look spread across Samson's face, his brown spots   
started to turn slightly red, and a snarl flashed across lips,   
revealing his sharp fangs. "Why?" he asked, his voice low and filled   
with rage. "Why did you hide yourself from me for so long? Why did   
you have to show up now? Why couldn't be with me when I really needed   
you?"  
A shocked look went on Crysta's face. She was about to reply   
when Samson jumped over her and went off into the forest. She laid   
back down, very close to tears. She wanted to go after him, but forced   
herself to stay right where she was. "You ok up there?" A voice   
called up to her. She looked down and saw Sandra standing below her,   
her black fur soaking wet. She had a sad smile on her face and a   
sympathetic look in her eyes. Crysta rolled off her branch and fell   
down until she landed on her feet. She sat under the tree, Sandra   
sitting a few feet across from her.  
"I hope I'm not prying, but I thought I saw Samson get upset and   
go off into the forest. Is something wrong?" Crysta looked as if she   
would start to cry at any moment. She told Sandra about Samson finding   
out about her and his unexpected reaction. "I never thought he would   
act that way. I always thought he would be happy to know." she sighed   
heavily and looked down at the ground. Sandra then looked at Crysta   
with a look of surprise. "So you're the one I saw last night." Crysta   
grew nervous, afraid Sandra might the same way Samson did. But   
Sandra's reaction was totally the opposite. "Well its nice to actually   
meet you. You kinda scared me, but I got over it. Samson told us   
about you, but he called you his "pretty eyed" companion." Crysta   
sighed in relief, happy that Sandra wasn't angry.  
The two females talked for sometime, getting along as though they   
had known each other for years. Joseph watched from the water,   
everything from his shoulders down immersed in water. He smiled softly   
as the two females talked, glad that Sandra and Crysta were getting   
along so well. Sandra really didn't have many friends' back in   
Knothole, and sometimes she got a little depressed because of this.  
They all rested for half of an hour until Crysta told them they   
had to go on. They gathered their packs and they walked on again,   
making sure to keep an eye on the river. Samson followed from the   
back, an aggravated look on his face. They traveled until the sun   
finally went down into the horizon. Crysta found them a small yet safe   
clearing for them to sleep. They four that walked pulled out their   
sleeping bags, got in them, and soon fell asleep. Crysta and Samson   
curled up in separate trees. But they couldn't really fall asleep.  
Samson looked toward Crysta, a sorry look on his face. He really   
didn't mean to blow up at her earlier, but the little bit of anger he   
had inside had flew before all his other emotions. He wanted to go to   
her and apologize, but he didn't think he could look her in the eyes.   
He never felt so low.  
Crysta had her eyes closed, but she wasn't asleep. She wanted to   
find some way to apologize to him, but she could never look in his   
direction. A tear fell from her eye but she quickly wiped it away.   
They both finally fell asleep after clearing their minds and not   
thinking of anything at all. The forest was quiet and still, and   
everything seemed peaceful. But in the mind of one individual, there   
was nothing but troubled thoughts.  
Sandra sat up quickly, sweat pouring down her face, her breathing   
harsh. The dream had come to her again but this time the ending had   
been very different. All her friends she was with had been burned to   
death by some mysterious black flame. Even Joseph had died and she   
could nothing but stand there and watch. She quickly got out of her   
sleeping bag, being careful not wake the others. She looked to the two   
reptiles in the trees. Samson was still curled up, asleep in his tree.   
She turned toward Crysta and found her wide-awake. Her head was lifted   
off her arms and a concerned look on face.  
Sandra walked up to her, just then noticing that the sun was   
beginning to rise. "Are you ok?" Crysta asked with a low voice.   
Sandra nodded her head. "Yea, I just had a bad dream. Nothing to   
worry about." Crysta knew she was hiding something, but decided not to   
pry. Crysta rolled off her branch but kept her tail wrapped around it.   
She ended hanging upside down from her tail, her face in equal level   
with Sandra's. "So did you sleep well?" Sandra asked. "Well not the   
best sleep I have ever had but at least I did sleep." Crysta answered   
as she stretched in her abnormal position. "Doesn't hanging like that   
hurt your head?" the black vixen asked, a little surprised. "No, not   
really." She acknowledged. "I can hang like this for hours if I'm   
asleep. When I was a little girl, I used to hang like this all the   
time. Kept me out of trouble." she giggled.  
Sandra smiled and the two continued to talk to each other quietly   
until the others woke up. They all said their good mornings (except   
Crysta and Samson) and they ate their breakfast. They were all ready   
to go when out of nowhere a small tornado suddenly formed. Everyone   
was startled but nobody could really do anything about it. Someone was   
standing in the middle of the tornado wearing a black cloak. The cloak   
wasn't stirred any by the fast winds. The figure quickly threw up its   
hands and lightening struck everyone. They all cried out in pain and   
fall to the ground unconscious. The tornado went out as soon as it   
begun. The seemed to look at the six people and pulled back its hood.   
It was a female panther with yellow-green eyes, who looked in her   
middle thirties. She regarded them all with mistrust then waved her   
hands. They were all surrounded by a white light and were teleported   
to panther's destination.  
An hour had passed until the group woke regained consciousness a   
slight pain in their heads. After the pain faded they finally looked   
at their surroundings. They were in a cavern that could have held over   
half of Knothole. The ceiling was rounded and the ground was a mixture   
of gravel and dirt. There was a passage on the other side of the   
cavern leading who knows where. In the middle of cavern was a five-  
foot tall pedestal. Resting on the pedestal was glowing, yellow   
crystal which seemed to be about the size of a normal fist. It glowed   
a soft light, illuminating the cave.  
Everyone looked around, but then they finally noticed something   
about themselves. Their wrists were bounded above their heads and   
ankles tied to the walls. Sonic, Sally, Crysta, and Samson were two   
feet off the ground and Joseph and Sandra were a foot off the ground.   
They were at least a foot apart from each other.  
Sonic finally broke the silence. "What the hell just happened   
here?! How did we get here?" he shouted, struggling in bonds. "Sonic,   
please, calm down." Sally said in a soothing voice, trying to pacify   
him. When it looked like Sonic had finally calmed down, Sally looked   
toward Joseph. "Joseph, can you get us out of here?" she asked.   
Joseph closed his eyes and tried to concentrate. But nothing happened.   
He opened his eyes looking confused. "I don't understand. My magic   
should have worked." he said surprised.  
"Because here, your magic is cancelled out by the crystal." spoke   
a voice that no one had heard. There was a puff of smoke, then the   
black cloaked figure stood before them. She pulled back her hood   
revealing her face. While the others got angry, Sandra and Sonic grew   
shocked. They looked at each other, remembering Sandra's recurring   
dream.  
"Hey lady, who do you think you are, attacking us like that?"   
Samson demanded. The panther held out her hand toward him and he   
received a jolt of electricity. He cried out in pain, but it didn't   
last long.  
"I'll ask the questions here fool." she snarled at him. "Now who   
sent you here? Sabrina sent you here, didn't she?" she asked, her   
voice full of suspicion and rage. "Sabrina? Who's Sabrina?" Crysta   
asked, confused. "Don't act dumb with me." the panther roared. "She   
sent you to-" The panther suddenly stopped talking as soon as her eyes   
fell on Sandra. Her eyes grew wide and her mouth dropped open in   
shock.  
Sandra grew nervous as the female continued to stare at her,   
feeling sweat trickle down her neck. "Please tell me your name." the   
panther asked, her voice calmer and very shaky. Sandra, not wanting to   
seem intimidating, answered her question. "My name is Sandra   
Nightweaver."  
The female immediately waved her hands and their bonds suddenly   
disappeared causing them all to the fall to the floor. When Sandra got   
to her feet she found the panther standing in front, and this made   
Sandra even more nervous. "Who are you?" Crysta asked as she picked   
herself up. "My name is Angela, and I'm terribly sorry for what I did   
to all of you." she said as she looked at everyone. "With the way   
things are now, I have to be constant guard."  
She then turned back to Sandra. "If you don't mind me asking, do   
you have some kind of symbol or birthmark on your forehead?" Sandra   
gave Angela that seemed to say, "how did you know?" She pushed back   
the hair that was always on her forehead. There, in the middle of her   
forehead, was the perfect shape of a crescent moon. It was an inch and   
a half, big and covered in white fur. The reason no one knew about it   
or didn't much attention to it because a large tuft of her hair was   
always in the way.  
Angela looked as if she would faint. "You did come back. Just   
like you said." she said, her voice a mixture of awe and relief.   
Everyone grew confused, wondering what she was babbling about. Sandra   
looked at her as if she was crazy. "What are you talking about? I've   
never met or seen you before." Sandra said with confusion. Angela   
nodded her in understanding, calming down. "I know. All will be made   
clear. All of you stand around the crystal. Don't worry, it won't   
harm you." Angela instructed. They all did as she said, forming a   
circle around the pedestal.  
Angela walked up to the crystal and placed her paw upon it. All   
of them soon found themselves in the at night. "How did we end up back   
in the jungle?" Sonic asked. "We're not in the jungle." Angela   
replied. "We're still in the cavern, but what you are seeing right now   
is what I am projecting into your minds eye."  
She then looked to her right and everyone looked with her.   
Standing some distance away was Sandra. She looked older as if she was   
thirty. She had a pair of wide leg khakis, a large pocket on the lower   
part of the left leg. She wore a white tack top that stopped at her   
stomach. Her hair was pulled back so that her symbol could be plainly   
seen.  
Sandra gasped as she saw herself and Joseph quickly held her   
shoulders from behind, surprised at seeing his mate at such an age.   
"Excuse me, but what is going on here?" Crysta asked, confusion in her   
voice. "What you are seeing is something that has happened in my past   
and something that will quite possibly happen in Sandra's future."   
Angela said.  
There was rustling from some bushes nearby and a younger Angela   
stepped out. She carried a white bo staff, which was six and a half   
feet long. She saw Sandra and ran up to her. "I found the staff. It   
was where you said it would be." Angela said as she handed the staff to   
Sandra. Angela then got a pleading look on her face. "Must you leave   
now. What if something should happen?" Sandra then spoke. "Don't   
worry. Luna will protect you and continue your teaching, as I have   
done." Sandra said as she laid a hand on the panther's shoulder.  
The winds suddenly started to pick up violently and out of   
nowhere a white portal appeared from behind Sandra, crackling with   
energy. Sandra looked back toward it then turned back to Angela.  
"Listen to me now. In ten years, I'll be back. But in the way   
you know me now. Luna will explain. When I do return, explain   
everything to me and take me to Luna." Sandra explained quickly. A   
voice called out from the portal. It sounded like Joseph's voice.   
"Sandra! We have to go!" Sandra hugged Angela then ran toward the   
portal.  
She turned back toward Angela before jumping into the portal.   
"Remember, I'll be back. Keep an eye out for me." She then jumped   
into the portal and then they all found themselves back in the cavern.  
Sandra walked to the wall, leaning against it, her mind really   
not comprehending everything she just saw and heard. Samson scratched   
his head. "Ok, now I'm more confused then ever." Angela nodded her   
head as she looked toward Sandra who was still leaning against the   
wall. "I know this is all very confusing, but if all you will come   
with me, everything will be explained."  
Sandra looked toward the others, and they all saw something that   
wasn't common on her. They saw pure fear in her eyes. "I'm not sure   
if I can or even if I want to." she said, her voice shaky. "I'm not   
sure I even understand any of this. This is all so confusing."  
A sympathetic look went on Angela's face. "I know this is very   
unusual for you, but if you come with me, you will understand." Sandra   
still didn't seem to want to go anywhere, so Sonic decided to step in.   
He walked up to her and nudged her on her hip. "Sandra tell them." he   
said simply. She looked down at him and immediately started shaking   
her head no. Sonic spoke to her in such a forceful voice that   
everyone, including Sandra, was surprised. "Sandra you have to tell   
them. They have to know now. And for all you know, Angela maybe able   
to answer your questions."  
Sandra sat on the floor leaning her back against the wall. She   
stared at the floor and finally said something. "If you think it's for   
the best Sonic." Sonic sat beside her, leaning his back against the   
wall. The others walked up to them, wondering what the two were   
talking about. "Sonic, what are you talking about?" Sally asked, just   
as bewildered as the others. "I think you guys should sit down for   
this." Sonic told them.  
They all did as Sonic said and Sandra recounted her dream to   
them, even her latest one. Once she was done, everyone was genuinely   
surprised. But Joseph wasn't all that amazed. "So that's you why you   
wanted to come along? You wanted to see if anything in her dream would   
come true?" Joseph asked. Sonic nodded his head.  
Angela seemed to be thinking about something important then   
finally spoke up. "I don't think I can answer any of your questions,   
but I do know someone who can." She got up and started for the   
passageway. Sandra got up and followed her and soon the others were up   
and walking with them. They walked into the passage and found   
themselves in a long tunnel. They walked down it, their eyes adjusting   
quickly to the lack of light.  
Crysta was finally able to ask the question that had been running   
through her mind. "If you don't mind me asking Angela, but who is   
Sabrina. I've lived in the Mobian Jungle all my life, and I've never   
heard of anyone of that name." Angela answered the question that   
Crysta asked but continued to walk.  
"Sabrina is a powerful demon that was some how conjured from the   
darkest regions of Hell about 2,000 years ago. She wanted to rule   
Mobius and would stop at nothing to reach her goal. She killed those   
that didn't accept her rule and hundreds ended up dying. But someone   
was able to destroy Sabrina and her grip on Mobius. That someone was   
one of Sandra's ancestors. She used the power of the three moons of   
Mobius. Very few know of it and only one can use it. I thought that   
Sabrina was truly gone, but last month, she resurrected herself and has   
slowly regained her power again. She hasn't done anything now because   
she still doesn't have all of her energy. But once she has reached her   
full power, she will be unstoppable. That's probably why Sandra is   
here. To stop Sabrina from killing everyone."  
No one said anything, and after Angela was done, no one could   
really say anything. They finally came to the end of the tunnel and   
again they found themselves in another cavern. It was smaller then the   
one they left. Grey crystals covered the cavern giving the room a soft   
light and another passageway was on the other side. Then something   
unusual caught their attention.  
There was another pedestal in the center of the cavern, the same   
size as the one before. There was a crescent shaped crystal attached   
to a golden chain sitting on. It looked just like Sandra's symbol. It   
glowed a soft, white light and it seemed to be the size of Joseph's   
Amber Chaos Emerald.  
Angela walked up to it and spoke. "She's here." The crystal   
suddenly glowed a bright light then softened down. It spoke to all of   
them in their minds, the voice very much like Sandra's. *I knew you   
would all come one day. Come forward to me Sandra. * Sandra stepped   
toward it, feeling comforted by it. It sent a small, white beam on her   
forehead, causing the symbol to brighten. Sandra's eyes grew wide and   
she gasped.  
Joseph, thinking his mate was being harmed, stepped up to stop   
the process. Angela quickly put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry.   
The stone would do nothing to harm. All we can do is wait." Joseph   
nodded his head, but he still kept his guard up if something went   
wrong. Sandra stood like this for five minutes. During this time   
Samson finally got up enough nerve to finally say something to Crysta.  
He approached her from behind and spoke in a low voice so he   
wouldn't attract attention. "Um . . Crysta?" She turned around,   
surprised that he was still talking to her. Samson started gazing into   
her eyes and almost forgot why he wanted to talk to her. "Yes Samson?"   
she asked, snapping him back into reality. "I . . uh . . .I-I wanted   
to-to talk to you." he stammered, blushing profusely, his brown spots   
starting to turn slightly pink. Crysta started blushing a little   
herself and she nodded her head.   
Samson started to say something, but whatever he had planned on   
saying was stuck in his throat and his mouth ended up hanging open. He   
clamped his hand over is mouth and turned away from her. Crysta laid a   
hand on his shoulder. "Are you ok Samson?" she asked, concerned. He   
shook her hand off his shoulder and walked away from her, not wanting   
to embarrass himself any further.  
She was about to go after him when the beam stopped and Sandra   
fell to her knees, breathing harshly. Joseph was immediately by her   
side. "Are you ok?" he asked, extremely worried. She nodded her head,   
trying to get her breathing under control. Joseph helped her stand to   
her feet as the others gathered around them. "How are you doing   
Sandra?" Sally asked with a concerned voice.  
"Yes, yes I am." she said. She shook her head and opened her   
eyes. She smiled and walked up to the pedestal where the stone seemed   
to be glowing brighter then before. She picked it, turned back toward   
the others, and held it out for all of them to see. "Guys," she said,   
the smile never leaving her face. "I would like you to meet my   
birthright, Luna." The stone flashed a bright light then went down   
again. Sandra then put the stone on, the chain serving as a necklace.   
The white stone laid on her chest and it seemed as though it had always   
belonged there.  
All of them, except Angela, looked genuinely confused. "Say   
wha'?" Sonic said, the only one able to speak. Sandra smiled softly,   
touching the stone with her paw. "Perhaps someone else can explain it   
better then I can." A white light appeared next to Sandra. It started   
to take shape of a female and when the light finally died out everyone,   
besides Sandra, gasped in amazement.  
There standing besides the black vixen was another vixen that   
could have been considered Sandra's identical twin. The only   
difference between them was this vixen had pure white fur. On her   
forehead was a yellow, crescent shaped symbol.  
"Who are you?" Joseph asked. The white vixen smiled and spoke,   
her voice just like Sandra's. "My name is Cassandra Nightweaver. I'm   
Sandra's great-grandmother, many generations removed." Sonic waved his   
hands in the air, cutting Cassandra off to whatever she was going to   
say. "Now wait one Sonic second. I know I ain't the only one who   
isn't majorly confused right now. But what is goin on here? I don't   
think this has anything to do with Sandra's dream or what we came here   
looking for."  
Cassandra smiled softly at him. "Actually Sonic, yes it does, on   
both counts. You see I was the one sending Sandra all her dreams and   
it is she that must defeat the one you seek." "The one we seek?" Sally   
asked. "We aren't looking for anyone. We're just looking for what   
could be producing so much power."  
Both vixens looked at each other then looked back to the others.   
"Actually Sally, Sabrina is the one producing all that power you guys   
found." Sandra answered. The two identical females turned and started   
to walk to the other passage. The others soon followed. "What I don't   
get is why this Sabrina would let herself be seen so easily." Sonic   
said. Samson nodded his head and stated. "Yea, wouldn't she try to   
conceal herself until she had all her power?"  
"I think I can answer that question." Crysta stated. "This   
Sabrina is over 2,000 years old. She must not kept with history or she   
wouldn't let herself be seen so easily." Sally nodded her head. "I   
see what you're saying. She must think Mobius is still the same way it   
was 2,000 years ago. She must not know how advanced Mobians are   
today." "You're both right." Cassandra said over her shoulder. "She   
must not know you're here yet or she-" Cassandra's speech was cut off   
when a loud rumbling came out of no where.  
The tunnel started shaking violently and the whole place seemed   
to come apart. They all ran as fast as they could to the end of the   
tunnel which opened up to the jungle. Sonic scooped Sally up in his   
arms and ran off at top speed. The three foxes and the single panther   
ran out second. Only Samson and Crysta had yet to come out.   
But Samson tripped on a rock and ended falling on his face. He   
picked himself up and looked up in time to see a large portion of the   
ceiling coming down toward him. He really couldn't do much for he was   
suddenly pushed roughly out of the way of the falling rocks. He rolled   
out of the tunnel, stood up, and looked back in time to see Crysta be   
buried underneath all the rubble.  
"NOOOOOOO!!" he screamed, his eyes wide with terror. As soon as   
the strange earthquake and the dust settled, Samson ran to the pile of   
the rocks and immediately started throwing rocks in another direction.   
Sonic and Joseph soon were at the scene helping to pull rocks off. It   
then they noticed tears running freely down Samson's face and his spots   
had turned a little blue. He kept mumbling to himself and Sonic   
thought he was saying, "Please don't be dead, please don't be dead."  
They kept digging until Joseph pulled off a rock revealing a   
bloodstained, green hand. "I found her." he announced. Before Samson   
or Sonic could do anything, Sandra came up and told them to step away.   
Samson was ready to say something to her when she cut him off. "Do as   
I say Samson." she said with such a commanding tone that all three   
males stepped to the side immediately, not wanting to provoke her in   
anyway.  
Sandra closed her eyes and soon both her symbol and crystal   
started to glow. Rocks started to levitate up in the air and soon the   
still form of Crysta could be seen. *Samson, get her out there. *   
Sandra's voice rang through his head. He jumped, not expecting it, but   
he quickly went up to Crysta and gently pulled her out of the rubble.   
The rocks soon fell back and Sandra opened her eyes causing her symbol   
and crystal to stop glowing.  
Samson held Crysta close and cradled her in his arms. He walked   
outside, Sonic following close behind. Joseph and Sandra walked out   
last, hand in hand. *You did real good. * He mentally spoke.   
*Thanks, that means a lot coming from you. * she replied.  
Samson had laid Crysta on the ground when he reached the others.   
She looked a lot worse for wear. There was a deep, jagged cut on her   
forehead, blood coming out freely from the large wound. There were   
bruises all over both her arms and it looked like most of her ribs were   
broken. Her right leg looked mangled as if the bone was broken or   
crushed beyond repair. Even her chest and stomach had scratches and   
bruises. Her breathing came out in short gasps, and when she coughed,   
blood came flying out. Sally felt a weak pulse on her wrist.  
Sandra looked to her great-grandmother and Cassandra nodded her   
head. She disappeared in a white light. But the others weren't paying   
any attention, all their attention focused on Crysta. "This is all my   
fault. If I hadn't had tripped, she wouldn't be like this." Samson   
said softly. Angela laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. "You   
can't blame yourself for what has happened to her. Sabrina did this.   
She's been trying to get the moon stone ever since she came back." she   
said, trying to comfort the distressed salamander.  
"I can help her, but I'll need your help Joseph." Sandra   
acknowledged. Joseph looked at her, a little surprised, but he smiled   
and nodded his head. They gave the two foxes some room to work, Angela   
having to lead a reluctant Samson away. Sandra kneeled above Crysta's   
head and Joseph kneeled at Crysta's feet. Sandra laid her hands on   
Crysta's shoulders while Joseph laid his hands on her ankles. Both   
closed their eyes and both crystals started to glow immensely.  
Crysta's entire body started to shine a soft, yellow light.   
Sandra started to sweat, but continued the healing process. A minute   
had passed when the two finally stopped. Sandra sat back, breathing   
roughly. But when the others looked to Crysta they all gasped in   
amazement. Crysta was completely healed. All her scratches and   
bruises were gone and her breathing was deep and even. It looked more   
like she was asleep.  
Joseph helped Sandra stand up while the others gathered around   
the sleeping gecko. Sally had Nicole scan her for any kind of injuries   
and the small computer confirmed that she was as healthy as any Mobian   
could be. "Let's go, so Crysta can get some rest." Sandra suggested.   
Angela stood back from the others. "I have to stay so I can see what   
the damage is to my home. Don't worry, I'll find you." Sandra nodded   
her head and everyone else was surrounded in orange and white light.   
They soon found themselves right below Samson's tree hut.  
Samson scooped Crysta up in his arms and jumped from branch to   
branch until he reached his hut. He disappeared inside, leaving   
everyone else outside. "You two did a good job healing her." Sally   
commented. "Well it took me a while cause I'm still not used to using   
magic." Sandra replied still leaning against Joseph. "So Crysta should   
be asleep for a few hours." Joseph picked his mate up in his arms. "I   
think we could all use some rest." He announced. He flew himself and   
the others up to the vine hammocks where they all soon fell asleep.  
At that moment Samson had laid Crysta in his bed and had just   
finished tucking her in the covers. He pulled up a chair to the bed   
and sat beside her. He was relieved that she was alive and fully   
healed, but in his mind and heart he felt nothing but immense guilt.   
He held her hand and smiled when he felt warmth coming from it. He   
folded his arms on the bed, laid his head on top of his arms, and cried   
himself to sleep.   
Two hours had passed until the others finally woke up. Sandra   
checked up on Crysta and Samson and found that Samson was asleep.   
Crysta was still asleep, as well, but Sandra knew she would be all   
right. She went off to look for Joseph and found him sitting on   
ground, leaning against the tree that supported Samson's house. With   
some concentration, she floated herself downward, landing softly on the   
ground.  
Joseph smiled when he saw her, glad how fast she was learning.   
But a thought popped in his head and he decided that now was the time   
to ask. Before Sandra could say anything, Joseph spoke up. "So, how   
come you never told me about your dream before today?" She got a   
surprised look on her face then she quickly grew more somber and she   
looked down at the ground. "I just didn't want you to do Mobius knows   
what to me with your powers. I. . I just didn't want you to worry.   
But Joseph you kinda. . .worry a little too much over me." Joseph   
stood up, a puzzled look on his face. "What's that supposed to mean?"   
She got a regretful look on her face. "I'm sorry Joseph that I didn't   
tell you before, but lately it's like I can't take care of myself   
anymore. You act like every little thing is going to harm me in some   
way. I mean, can you honestly say that you would have let me come on   
this mission if you knew about my dream?"  
Joseph looked down at the ground, ashamed at himself. "I'm. .   
.I'm sorry. I don't mean to be over-protective." He then looked up at   
her and she saw tears welling up in his eyes. "But. . .Sandra, I love   
you more then anything. You're the most important thing to me and. .   
.and I just don't want to lose you." Sandra smiled at him and took   
both his hands in hers. He then suddenly pulled her in close and   
kissed her firmly on the lips. She was surprised at first but soon   
went along with the kiss. Sonic and Sally watched silently from above   
and smiled.  
In the tree hut Samson finally woke up. He yawned and stretched   
and was a little surprised to find some tears still on his face. He   
sighed, wiped them away, and looked to Crysta. She was stirring in her   
sleep as if she wanted to wake up. Samson quickly grabbed her hand   
"Crysta?" he whispered. She finally opened up her eyes. She yawned as   
she sat up and stretched her arms.  
She looked around, weary and she rubbed the sleep stuff from her   
eyes. She looked at Samson. "Where am I?" she asked. He smiled, glad   
she seemed to be alright. "We're at my house. How do you feel?" She   
rubbed her left arm, her face full of confusion. "I feel great to be   
honest. But. . . shouldn't I be dead by now?" Some tears fell from   
his eyes and he looked down. "Joseph and Sandra healed you with their   
magic. But if they hadn't, you would have been  
dead, if it wasn't for me." That last part came out as a sob.  
He was about to get up and walk away when Crysta gently laid her   
hand on his shoulder. He didn't move but he still didn't look at her.   
"Samson, please look at me." she asked softly. He reluctantly raised   
his head and saw her crying. "Samson, it wasn't your fault with what   
happened to me. You didn't know you were going to trip. Hell, no one   
knew there was going to an earthquake. So please, don't blame   
yourself." she told him. "But I can't!" he yelled.   
He stood up abruptly, knocking his chair over with his tail and   
started talking loudly. "If I had paid more attention, if I hadn't   
been so clumsy, you would have died, and I would never-" he stopped   
talking then, as if he was afraid to say something to her. He ran out   
of his house and jumped into the nearest tree. He ran through the   
treetops, not really caring where he was going until something tripped   
him and he ended up plummeting toward the ground.  
He closed his eyes, waiting for his painful collision with the   
ground. But it never came. He opened is eyes and found that his face   
was an inch above the forest floor. He looked above himself and found   
Crysta holding onto his tail her own tail wrapped tightly around a   
branch. She slowly settled him on the ground and let his tail go as   
soon as it looked like he was safe. He stood up unsteadily as she   
jumped to the ground. An angry look spread across his face and he was   
about to yell at her, when she did something he never expected her to   
do.  
She grabbed his face, pulled him in close, and kissed him   
passionately on the lips. Samson didn't move for the first few   
seconds, his mind in too much shock and his eyes wide with surprise.   
Then he closed his eyes, pulled her closer by her waist, and kissed her   
back with all the feeling he had inside. They stayed this way for   
quite a long time until Crysta reluctantly broke the kiss. They stared   
at each other and didn't say anything for a minute until Samson broke   
the silence. "What was that for?" he whispered softly, caressing her   
face.  
"Because, I love you Samson." she whispered back, gazing into his   
eyes. "And in a way for saying sorry for causing you so much grief."   
"Grief? What grief?" he asked as they started walking back, hand in   
hand. "Well, when you got angry at me at the waterfall, I knew it was   
my fault because I never had enough courage to approach you before."   
Samson shook his head. "No, that wasn't your fault. I couldn't   
control my emotions and I ended up taking my anger out on you. I've   
been wanting to apologize to you about that."  
Crysta's face suddenly lit up with understanding. "So that's   
what you wanted to talk to me about in the cavern." He nodded his   
head, blushing slightly. "And I've also wanted to tell you how I   
feel." he said hesitantly. He stopped walking and took both of her   
hands in his. "I know I should have said this earlier, but I love you   
too. I have for a long, long time. But when you actually showed up I   
couldn't think of anyway to tell you. Now I know I don't have to be   
afraid to tell you how I feel." With that they kissed each other   
again, then started walking back toward Samson's home.  
When they both arrived they found everyone else talking to each   
other. Their conversation stopped when they both walked into the   
clearing. They all ran up to them glad that both reptiles were all   
right. "Where have you two been? We saw you both run off into the   
forest. Is everything alright?" Sally asked, concerned. Samson put   
his arm around Crysta waist and pulled her closer. "Yea, we just had   
to . . .talk." "Man, you can two can run." Sonic said excitement in   
his voice. "I don't think I could ever do that in the trees." Sandra   
smiled as she approached the couple and knelt before Crysta. "I'm glad   
to see you're feeling better."  
"Well I have you two to thank." she said, looking to Sandra then   
Joseph. "Come on, let's have some chili dogs, I'm hungry." Sonic said   
cheerfully. They all laughed then went up to the house to eat. As   
Sonic and Sally took a short nap in their hammocks, Joseph was teaching   
Sandra some of the basics of magic. She was doing better then   
expected, but he knew she still had allot to learn. But he was more   
then happy to teach her what he knew.  
Crysta and Samson spent some time alone, just talking to each   
other. They were sitting in a tree, Samson leaning his back against   
the trunk, Crysta leaning against him, and his arms wrapped around her   
waist. "You know I've been wanting to ask you something, but I don't   
want to upset you." Samson said. Crysta pulled away from him and   
turned to face him. "Samson you can talk to me about anything. You   
should know that by now." she softly said. He smiled. "Well, what   
I've been wanting to know is why you always followed me around?"  
Crysta mood suddenly turned sulky and she looked down at the   
ground. He could see tears forming in her eyes. "What's wrong? I   
didn't mean to upset you." he said. "No it wasn't your fault. It's   
just that thinking about usually makes me cry. But you have a right to   
know." she said.  
She took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "It started   
when my parents died. I was only seven back then, but I still knew I   
had lost something important in my life. The only family I had left   
was my grandparents. They loved me as much as my parents did and I   
loved them as well. They raised me and taught me everything I ever   
needed to know. But I knew they wouldn't be with me forever. They   
both died when I was seventeen. It was then I knew I was truly alone   
for the first time in my life."  
She wiped away her tears then looked at him, a smile on his face.   
"Then, three years ago, I spotted you wandering around in the jungle.   
I was amazed that a salamander could move through the trees so well,"   
she then looked away, blushing. "Or be so handsome." Samson also   
blushed at that. He sat closer to her and put his arm around her   
waist. "I wanted to approach you, but I was too afraid. Maybe because   
I wasn't really around anyone else besides my family. I thought that   
you wouldn't want me around and I was tired of being alone. So I   
thought it was better that I follow you around. That way I could be   
around someone, but never letting the person know that I was around."  
Samson kissed her softly on her cheek and held her near. "I'm   
really sorry that you have no more family. But I just want you to know   
that you have me now, so you don't have to be alone anymore." he   
whispered. Crysta looked as if she was going to say something else but   
her bottom lip started to tremble and new tears started to well up in   
eyes. She finally broke down, letting out the tears she hadn't cried   
ever since her grandparents died.  
Samson laid her head on his shoulder, trying to comfort her as   
she wrapped her arms around him. He gently rocked her, stroking the   
back of her head, and he softly hummed an old song to her, one his   
mother used to sing to him to put him to sleep when he was little. It   
seemed to work because she soon stopped crying and fell asleep with her   
head on his shoulder. He gently picked her up in his arms and went off   
to his home.  
When he got there he was surprised to see Sonic and Sally up.   
Sonic had his arm around Sally's shoulders and they both looked   
depressed about something. He sensed some unrest around his home and   
this worried him. Crysta must have had a sixth sense as well for she   
suddenly woke up, jumped out of his arms and quickly climbed into a   
tree. He went after her afraid he did something. He quickly found   
her. She was sitting in the tree, looking out to where the others   
were. He was about to say something to her when she turned around and   
put a finger to her lips. He kept his mouth shut and looked out to see   
what she saw.  
He finally saw that Angela had come back but things were far from   
peaceful at the moment. Sandra and Joseph were having a very heated   
discussion and it seemed as if they had argued for quite some time. He   
tuned out all other sounds around himself and focused on their   
discussion.  
"Joseph I have to do this. I'm the only one who can and there's   
no other time to-" Joseph cut her off, some anger in his voice. "But   
you aren't ready yet. You only know how to fly, heal, and maybe some   
energy blasts. You have a lot more to learn before you can even think   
about getting in a battle." "Excuse us." Crysta called out. Everyone   
looked toward the trees and saw Crysta and Samson sitting in a nearby   
tree.  
"Just what is going on here?" she asked. Angela stepped forward.   
"Sabrina's power is nearly at its peak. Sandra must find her and   
destroy her before it's too late." Sandra folded her arms and looked   
at Joseph sidelong, an angry look on her face. "But Joseph doesn't   
think I'm ready. Apparently I don't know enough to do anything for   
myself just yet." she said, an edge to her voice.  
Joseph glared at her; his eyes seemed to flash a bright orange   
for a moment. He was about to something else when Angela cut in. "I   
know Sandra doesn't seem to be ready Joseph, but if she doesn't go   
soon, she might not get another chance." Joseph tried to say something   
again when Sally cut him off. "Why is it so important that Sandra has   
to battle her now?" she asked.  
Angela sighed and seemed to grow weary. "I know all of you have   
heard the term, "once in a blue moon." They all nodded their head but   
Joseph decided he wasn't going to keep quiet. "So, what's that got to   
do with anything." He said with an attitude. Sandra shot him a sharp,   
angry glare and she seemed to growl. He shot back at her with a dirty   
look, but didn't say anything that time. But the others could tell he   
was just as angry.  
Angela continued. "Well, it's more then something you say. It's   
something that happens ever hundred years. No one has ever been able   
to explain it, but the three moons turn blue." "The moons turn blue!?   
That's just like in Sandra's dream." Sonic said. Angela nodded her   
head and sighed. "Yes, but it really doesn't affect anything. Except   
Luna that is. All of you know that Sandra carries the moonstone so all   
her power comes from the moons. But in the light of the blue moons,   
Luna's power will be at it's max." Angela took a deep breath, as if   
talking about it was the hardest thing for her.  
"That's how Cassandra defeated Sabrina and it will be the only   
way Sandra can fight her. Even though Sandra is inexperienced now,   
when the moons rise tonight, she will be powerful enough to destroy   
Sabrina."  
Joseph seemed to roar in frustration and anger. He flew off at   
his fastest speed. But Sandra stayed right where she was, not seeming   
to care that Joseph left. Sonic and Sally didn't say anything and   
Angela seemed to have a guilty expression on her face.  
"When do I leave?" Sandra asked in a hard voice. "When the sun   
sets the moons will rise. That will be in four hours. Be ready."   
With that Angela disappeared. Sonic and Sally climbed up to Samson's   
house and started a quiet conversation on the balcony. Crysta   
whispered something to Samson, who nodded his head, then she jumped to   
the ground. Sandra still stood there, her arms folded and her face   
locked in an expression of anger and determination.   
When Crysta stood in front of Sandra, Sandra's look seemed to   
soften but the determination never left her eyes. "Aren't you going to   
go after Joseph? He did look really angry." she asked. Sandra   
shrugged her shoulders. "Right now, I really don't care how upset he   
is. I have a responsibility to do, and I am not going to let him stop   
me." Crysta started to think about something then looked back up at   
Sandra. "Why don't you try to talk to him again?" she asked. Sandra   
smirked. "I doubt it would help any and besides, I don't know where he   
went." Crysta climbed into a tree and gestured for Sandra to follow   
her. "I have a pretty good idea where he is. Follow me."  
Sandra flew up toward her and followed the lizard as she ran   
through the treetops. Sandra wasn't sure where they were going, but   
they soon came to the waterfall they had found earlier. There was   
Joseph, sitting at the bank of the pond, looking down into the water.   
Sandra looked at Crysta with doubt, but Crysta nodded her head. Sandra   
landed on the ground and started walking toward Joseph.  
Crysta sat on a branch, watching as the two foxes started to talk   
quietly. But it wasn't very long before their conversation turned into   
another argument. Crysta jumped to the ground and ran to the couple   
and was able to hear the quarrel. "I don't give a damn what Angela   
said. You are not ready and I refuse to let you go off to a battle   
where you most likely get yourself killed." Joseph said furiously.   
Crysta tried to get between them, but stopped when something unusual   
happened.  
Sandra angry eyes started to glow an intense white light and   
clenched fists burst into white flames. She threw her head back and   
let out a roar so loud and fierce that Joseph and Crysta had to cover   
their ears. When she stopped, her eyes had stopped glowing, the flames   
had left her hands and she was panting slightly. She then straightened   
herself up and looked at Joseph with a cool, calm look that made him   
nervous.   
"Joseph," she said, her voice cool and steady. "I know I'm not   
ready. But if I don't do this, then we have just damned all of   
Mobius." She sighed and tears fell from her eyes. "Joseph you're   
going to have to realize that you can't always be there to protect me   
or fight all my battles. I am going to fight Sabrina, no matter what   
you say. So you can step to side and let me do what I have to do. Or   
. . . if you try to stop me . . ." she paused then, trying to decide   
whether she should speak her mind. She then looked him firmly in the   
eyes. "Then my first battle will have to be with you. And . . . I   
won't hesitate to kill you."  
When she was done, Joseph looked her, as he couldn't quite   
believe what she said. She turned away from him and started to walk   
away when he grabbed her arm. She turned around and looked into his   
bright green eyes. What she saw was pride and love for her in his   
eyes. He didn't say anything, but he nodded his head as if to say he   
was going to accept what she said. She smiled at him, thankful that he   
finally listened to her.  
They were about to kiss each other, when huge sonic boom seemed   
to be coming in their direction. Crysta shrieked, having never heard   
one before and ran into the trees. There was another one, this time   
much closer and a blue blur soon sped through. It stopped and Sonic   
stood there, panting heavily. He was bleeding and there was a large   
wound on his side. The others gathered around him as he collapsed to   
ground from exhaustion and pain. Sandra knelt before the unconscious   
hedgehog and laid her hands on the wound and soon it was glowing a soft   
yellow.  
Soon she was done and Sonic opened up his eyes. He sat up   
groaning, held his head and looked around. He finally looked at the   
others, surprised. "I can't believe I found you guys." he said,   
amazed. "Sonic, what happened, where are the others?" Joseph asked,   
concerned. Joseph asked as he helped Sonic stand. An angry look   
crossed Sonics face. "We were attacked. I think it was Sabrina, cause   
she started demanding where the moonstone was. She knocked out Samson   
and Sally. She even took out Angela when she showed up. She only shot   
me in my side, but told me to deliver a message."   
He took a deep breath then resumed talking. "She told me to find   
the bearer of the moonstone and tell her that if she ever wanted to see   
her friends again, to meet her at the heart of the jungle an hour   
before sunset." Sandra's face fell as he said that. "An hour before   
sunset. Damn her, I never thought she would ask for something like   
that." "What do you mean? You can beat her, can't you?" Sonic asked.  
"It's not that easy Sonic." Crysta said. "Sabrina knows exactly   
what she is doing by asking her to show up before sunset. The moons   
won't rise until the sun sets so Sandra's power won't be at its peak.   
Sabrina probably thinks she has a better chance at defeating Sandra."   
Sandra stood up. "We have no choice now, we're going to have to save   
the others." The other three stood up and nodded their heads in   
agreement. "Crysta, can you take us to the deepest part of the   
jungle?" Sandra asked. Crysta nodded her head and ran off into a   
tree. The others followed closely behind, Joseph and Sandra flying,   
Sonic running.  
They traveled for over an hour, only stopping once to help Sonic   
out of some vines. But they knew they were getting close now. The   
forest around them seemed to be dead and dying. There were no animals   
and all the plants seemed to be shriveling up, as if something was   
draining the life out of them. They went on a little while longer   
until they noticed a fire up ahead. They soon came up to it and in the   
middle of it was a hideous black and red bon fire. They looked into   
the clearing and found their three missing friends tied up to trees,   
bruises all over there bodies and unconscious.  
After seeing if everything was safe, they ventured out into the   
clearing going toward the others. They untied them and soon Joseph   
teleported them all to Samson's home, or what was left of it. The   
house had been burned as well as a few trees around it and only half of   
the house was still standing. They laid the three on the ground and   
soon Joseph and Sandra healed them, Angela taking a little more time   
for her injuries were worse. They all finally woke up and looked   
around.   
Samson stood up a little unsteadily and rubbed the side of his   
head. He looked around confused. "Huh . . .how did we get here?" he   
asked. He was then tackled to the ground. He was startled at first   
but then smiled seeing that it was Crysta hugging him tightly. He sat   
them both up and hugged her back. "I'm so glad you're alright." He   
stroked her hair, smiling. "Hey, I'm here now. You didn't think you   
were going to lose me so soon, did you?" he whispered.  
Sonic helped Sally to stand then hugged her gently, glad that she   
was all right. Sally pulled back a little, a puzzled look on her face.   
"How did you find the others, especially when you were hurt." Sonic   
shrugged his shoulders. "I just headed in any direction I thought was   
right. Something just said to find the waterfall." "I'm just glad   
you're all safe now." Joseph said as Sandra helped Angela to stand.   
"But what I don't understand is why Sabrina wasn't there? I mean, we   
just went in there and got you guys out without any incident."  
"Well, after she beat us up when we wouldn't tell her where the   
moonstone was, she said something about going to see her Master. That   
was just before I blacked out." Samson said, standing up, then helping   
Crysta to stand. Sandra nodded her head. "Well, that may give me   
enough time to wait, if she doesn't try to find us again. But I don't   
think it would be safe for us to stay here. She might come looking for   
you when she gets back." Samson looked to his house and his face fell,   
for he finally saw the damage done to his home.  
Crysta hugged him from behind, trying to comfort him. She spoke   
to the others over her shoulder. "I can take you to my home, but it   
might take a while to get there." Sandra walked up to her. "That may   
not be necessary, if you can picture in your mind where your home may   
be, I can take us there." Crysta nodded her head and closed her eyes.   
Sandra closed her eyes as well and a white light soon surrounded them   
all.  
They found themselves in another part of the jungle, near the   
bank of the river. Crysta quickly climbed up a tree. The tree she   
went into seemed old, but bigger and stronger then any of the other   
trees around it. But when they got a good look at it they finally   
realized what they were looking at.  
Hidden beneath all the leaves, branches and vines was another   
tree hut. But this one seemed much larger then Samson's former home.   
"Come on up!" rang out Crysta's voice. They all climbed into her large   
balcony. Samson looked more amazed then anyone in the group. "This   
place is huge!" he said. Crysta smiled. "Well, this house has been in   
my family for five generations now. I try to keep in good condition."   
Samson looked at her, very impressed. "Well I think this place will be   
standing for a few more generations." he said with a sly smile.  
Crysta smirked and arched her eyebrow at him even though she was   
blushing. Sandra looked to the west and saw that sun was getting ready   
to set. But it wouldn't for at least for an hour.  
Back at Samson's home, a black, wispy mist descended from the   
trees. Blood red eyes peered out from it and it seemed to be searching   
around the area. When it found no one, lightning came out of the cloud   
and the winds seemed to pick up. Anyone that was around would be right   
if they were to say the creature was mad. As soon as it disappeared   
the forest was quiet again.  
At Crysta's home the others were trying to relax as best they   
could, but with what they knew, they were all very tense. But they   
didn't know who was worse, Joseph or Sandra. Sandra was standing at   
the bank of the river talking with Angela. "I tried to fight her as   
best as I could, but she was more powerful then me. I'm sorry." Angela   
said regretfully. Sandra laid a hand on the panther's shoulder. "It's   
not your fault, you did what you could. Besides, you probably saved   
Sally and Samson's lives." Sandra said, smiling.  
Angela smiled at Sandra and seemed to be convinced. Sandra   
smiled back and looked to the west. The sun was just sinking into the   
horizon, but she still knows it would be a while before the moons would   
rise. She started to have doubts and wondered if going into battle was   
worth it. Angela seemed to be reading her mind. "You shouldn't doubt   
yourself, especially when the battle is almost begun. Just try to   
think of what you are fighting for." she said, then walked off   
somewhere in the jungle.  
Sandra watched her as she walked off, then turned to the others.   
She saw Sonic and Sally laughing and talking with each other under the   
tree. She smiled then turned to Samson and Crysta, who were both in   
the water at the moment. She could make out their forms under the   
water, and she could tell Samson was swimming circles skillfully around   
Crysta. She looked down at the ground and finally understood why she   
was going to fight Sabrina. It would be unfair for them to lose the   
ones they loved. Especially when Crysta and Samson had just found love   
in each other.  
She then felt hands slip around her waist and she smiled, knowing   
that it was Joseph. She leaned against him and closed her eyes. "How   
you feeling?" he whispered. She sighed. "I'm not going to lie, but   
just thinking about this battle scares me." She looked into the orange   
and red sky and her eyes filled with resolve. "But I have to do this.   
So you and the others can go on and get back Mobius." Joseph turned   
her around and looked into her eyes with suspicion. "You're talking   
like you're not coming back." He said accusingly. He grabbed both her   
shoulders and shook his head. "You aren't going to die cause I know   
you can do this."  
She looked down at the ground, not answering him. He then hugged   
her tightly; afraid he would never hold her in his arms again. She   
hugged him back, nuzzling her head in his chest. They then heard a   
loud splash and they looked to the water. Crysta was laughing and it   
looked as if she was holding something in the water. They then   
realized she was holding Samson's head underwater and his arms were   
lashing around. They really didn't have to worry because salamanders   
were animals that could breath in the water as well as on land.  
He then grabbed her head and pulled her under. The two foxes   
giggled as they watched the two reptiles continued playing in the   
water. Joseph then looked at Sandra with a serious look on his face.   
"Sandra, I know you were going to be angry with me, because I was going   
to go with you when went to fight Sabrina." He stopped speaking and   
took a deep breath. "But I'm not going to. This is your fight and I   
shouldn't be in the way."  
Sandra smiled softly at him and kissed him softly. She pulled   
back from him, still smiling. "Joseph, I do want you to help me. But   
not in the way you think. I want you to come to my aid only if you   
know in your mind and heart that I will need you. That's what I want   
you to do." She said. Joseph looked mildly surprised at her strange   
request, but he finally smiled and nodded his head.  
Time seemed to fly by for them, and before they knew it the sun   
had set. They all sat at the bank of the river, waiting for the moons.   
There was a little cloud coverage, but they didn't have to wait long.   
The clouds parted and they all gasped when the moons came into view.   
All three moons were full and a beautiful sky blue color.  
Sandra gasped as she looked down at her crystal. It was glowing   
brightly, as if it's power was increasing by the second and her hands   
were being engulfed in white flames. They all looked at her amazed,   
not sure what was happening. She stood up and flew up into the air.   
She looked down at the others, a smile on her face. "I guess this   
means I have to go now. I'll . . . I'll see you guys later." She said,   
trying to stay normal, even though they knew she was fearful. She then   
flew off at her fastest speed and they all stood there and watched her   
until she got out of sight.  
Joseph then sat down on the ground and stared off into the river.   
He never felt so scared in his life. He then felt someone's hand on   
his shoulder and saw Sonic standing next to him. Sonic had a   
sympathetic smile on his face, yet a sort of fear in his eyes. All the   
others had gathered around him for support. They didn't say anything,   
for they knew nothing they said could help Sandra in her battle. All   
they could do was pray that she succeed and came back to them alive.  
Sandra flew through the jungle, trying to push her fear aside,   
but it kept coming up in her mind. She wanted to turn back, but she   
knew she had come too far to back out now. She finally made it back to   
the clearing where she and the others had rescued their friends. She   
stepped into the clearing and looked around. The bon fire was still   
burning and it seemed even more repulsive in the dark. Even though she   
couldn't see anybody, she could sense the evil in the area as if the   
air reeked of it.  
"Well, well, well. I see you have finally decided to grace me   
with your presence." Came out a voice. It was defiantly female, but it   
sounded more demonic and sinister then anything Sandra ever heard. The   
black mist suddenly formed in front of the fire, then started to take   
shape. Soon it had taken the form of a female wolf. She had jet-black   
fur and blood red hair. Even her eyes were blood red, filled with   
hatred and a sort of blood lust.  
"I must admit, you did happen to get a lucky break to get your   
friends out of here without me being around. But once I'm through with   
you, I'll have more then enough time to torment everyone you know and   
love." Sabrina said with a wicked smile.  
Sandra looked at her with hatred but inside she was cowering like   
a small child. Sabrina gave a perverse chuckle. "I know you're   
scared. You should be. I am more powerful then anything you have ever   
imagined. I must admit, your grandmother did defeat me, but it could   
never destroy my evil. So you might as well just give up, for you will   
never overthrow me." With that, Sabrina threw back her head and gave   
an evil cackle.  
Doubts started to creep into Sandra's mind again, this time much   
more stronger. But she then pictured Samson and Crysta playing,   
laughing, and just being together. She shoved the voices of doubt out   
of her mind and focused on her mission. She couldn't let the others   
down now, especially not Joseph.  
"But enough chit-chat. It's time for you to die!" Sabrina said,   
her eyes glowing a deadly red. She held her hands in front of her and   
a black fireball came flying toward at an incredible speed. Sandra   
jumped out of the way of the moving hazard and watched as it hit the   
tree she was standing near. Instead of burning, the tree withered away   
into dust. Sandra retaliated by throwing her own fire and striking the   
demon in her shoulder. And the battle began.  
They battle lasted for hours, both refusing to give up until the   
other was dead. Sandra landed on the ground after missing a fireball   
that was thrown at her again. She nearly collapsed when she truly on   
the ground. Her injuries were bad, she felt weak and tired, and she   
wasn't sure how long she could keep this up. The power of the blue   
moons had kept her from being killed, but with all the energy she was   
using, she knew she had to stop soon. She looked to Sabrina, who was   
still in the air, and saw that her injuries were just as bad.  
"Enough of this!" Sabrina roared. "This battle ends here and   
now!" She held her hands in front of her and soon black energy   
crackled around her. A sphere of dark energy formed in her out-  
stretched hands. She pulled her hands inward, then instantly thrust   
them out, sending the black sphere hurtling towards Sandra. The vixen   
tried to run, but she tripped and ended up twisting her ankle. She   
cried out in pain as she hit the ground and turned around to see the   
dark circle almost on her.  
She closed her eyes, waiting for the pain to strike her. But it   
didn't. She felt like she was floating and when she opened her eyes,   
she saw that she was in the air. She looked into the smiling face of   
Joseph and realized she was in his arms. "How?" she was about to ask   
when he cut her off. "I did what you told me to. Something inside   
said you needed my help. And it seems I got here in the knick of time   
too." He then looked down to the ground. She looked too and saw a   
large black crater where she had fallen. He let her go and Sandra was   
still able to hover in the air.  
Sabrina was fuming in rage. The orange fox had came out of   
nowhere and gotten the vixen out of there before she got hit with her   
blast. "I see that Prince Charming has decided to rescue his damsel."   
she yelled. "But it will do you know good, for evil will always   
triumph." She cackled. "That's where you're wrong Sabrina. Good will   
always win, if it knows what it is fighting for." Sandra declared her   
eyes starting to glow the intense white color again and her hands   
bursting into flames.  
Then the two combatants flew at each other, each giving off a   
roar that would have shook the foundations of the strongest building.   
Joseph wasn't sure what had happened for the two were too fast for him   
to keep an eye on them.  
When they collided a large thunderclap resounded throughout the jungle   
and a large flash of light could be seen for miles in every direction.   
Joseph fell to the ground, having been blown by the strong backdraft of   
the sudden collision. He covered his eyes from the intense light and   
waited for the wind to finally die down.  
He was finally able to look out to the open and saw everything   
was calm. The bon fire that had been in the clearing was gone and it   
was a clear and beautiful night. But he noticed that both females were   
missing. He got up, looking around for his mate. "She can't be dead."   
he thought to himself. Then the winds suddenly started to pick up and   
a bright light suddenly formed in the clearing. It started to take   
shape. Soon the light went out and the winds died down and standing   
there was Sandra.  
She swayed and finally collapsed to the ground. Joseph ran to   
her side and knelt by her, examining her for injuries. Surprisingly,   
she wasn't hurt, just exhausted. He smiled and heaved a huge sigh of   
relief, glad that it was all finally over. When he picked her up, she   
moaned and opened her eyes. She then looked at him and smiled. He   
kissed her forehead and held her closer. He then flew off.  
Back at Crysta's home the others were trying to figure out where   
the strange thundering noise had come from. "Do you think it has   
anything to do with Sandra?" Sonic asked Angela. "I don't know, we'll   
just have to wait until Joseph gets back." she replied. "He sure did   
leave fast. I wonder why?" Samson asked, sitting on a branch next to   
Crysta. They would have talked further on it when Joseph suddenly flew   
in, Sandra in his arms.  
They all rushed over to them when the fox landed on the ground   
and immediately started asking question. "Hey, hey, I can't understand   
any of you! Quiet down!" he said, trying to talk over them. They   
finally quieted down and asked their question one at a time. "Are you   
two alright?" Crysta asked, concerned. Joseph nodded his head. "Yea,   
we're both fine." Angela then got an excited look on her face. "So   
you both defeated Sabrina?" Joseph shook his head. "No we didn't beat   
Sabrina. Sandra did all on her own. I only went cause I needed to get   
her out of a tight spot."  
He then set her down on her feet, then helped to stand as she   
swayed a little. She smiled, her crystal seeming to glow a little   
brighter. "It's over now. Sabrina can never threaten Mobius again."   
she said, relief in her voice. Angela sighed, and it looked like a lot   
of tension had lifted off of her. "No more living in fear." she said.  
"I guess this means we can go home now." Sally said. The others   
nodded in agreement. Angela looked a little regretful. "I have to   
stay here. This jungle is my home." Sandra nodded her head in   
understanding. "What about you two?" Sonic asked, looking toward   
Samson and Crysta. They both looked at each other, then back to the   
other animals. "Well," Samson began. "We both talked about and we   
would like to come back with you guys, if it's not too much to ask   
for."  
Crysta nodded her head. "Sandra told me about the Freedom   
Fighters and we want to help. Besides it will help me and Samson get   
closer." she said, giving him own sly smile. They all laughed at that.   
Sally smiled and nodded her head. "We would love to have you as part   
of the Freedom Fighters. The more people we have to take back Mobius,   
the better." They all agreed on that.  
The next morning found the group at the rim of the jungle near   
the hovercraft. They were all saying their good-byes to Angela. But   
Sonic and Samson suddenly left into the jungle. "What are those two   
doing?" Sally said, annoyed. "Don't worry too much Sally." Crysta   
said. "Samson is just showing Sonic how to run." They all looked her,   
confused at why Samson would teach Sonic how to run.  
But they soon heard a small yell, and the two foxes and reptile   
were in the trees very quickly. They saw Samson trying to untangle   
Sonic from some vines while he was hanging in mid-air. Sally and   
Angela looked from the ground and the entire group started laughing   
hysterically. Samson chuckled, but Sonic frowned and crossed his arms.   
He was soon on the ground, but he was still not laughing. The others   
walked toward the hovercraft, but Sandra and Angela stayed behind to   
talk a little bit longer.  
"I hope we'll meet again someday." Sandra said. Angela nodded   
her head. They hugged each other, then went their separate ways. The   
hovercraft soon was in the air and they were on their way home.   
  
  
  
Ok people, this is my first fanfic, and I want to hear from YOU. I   
want to know what you think, if there is anything I should have   
improved, and maybe a few ideas for future stories. But please if you   
try to talk dirty to me, I most likely delete your e-mail. Thanks very   
much for reading this.  
  
I want to thank my two good friends of mine, Francis Tolbert and Robert   
Brown. Thanks for all your advice you two. And to some of my friends   
for proofreading my story from time to time. And to all the other   
writers out there on the net for helping to inspire me to write this   
story.  
  
So till next time,  
  
PEACE OUT!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
